


Ripped From Reality

by Volleyballsimp1617



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused Hinata Shouyou, HinataxSugawara, Karasuno, M/M, More than the team mum, Self-Harm, Self-Harm Hinata, Suga protects Hinata, SugaHina - Freeform, Volleyball, Volleyball club, abused, bad home life, haikyuu!! - Freeform, helping a lover, rairpair, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 44
Words: 36,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballsimp1617/pseuds/Volleyballsimp1617
Summary: Hinata is hiding a secret, a secret that if someone finds out, he would be ashamed and hated forever... or so he thought.Suga has noticed Hinata is being weird and that he's is pretty cute. he wants to protect him and help him, more than he usually would with his other team mates.When Suga and Hinata become closer and closer ;) ;)  its up to Suga to help Hinata out of this messy situation and descover their feelings for one anotherWARNINGS(Don't like, Don't Read)- Boy x Boy- Abused / Rape- Self harm- sexual situations- underage
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 199





	1. Small Boy, Big Secret

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS for chapter:   
> \- none in this chapter -

I walked back into the school once again, only this time I was hiding a secret. A secret so big that if it got out, well I don’t know what would happen, but it can’t be good. I was in a lot of pain; every single step was hard. And to make it worse Kageyama has just stopped next to the bike waiting for me to walk out. I locked my bike up and walked out to meet him we meet eyes and he sprints off while I try my best to run. 

By the time I get there he’s already inside and laughing at me as I walked in. I could feel myself struggling to walk, without giving away how I was feeling inside. I saw Kageyama’s smug face as I walked in with Tanaka snickering next to him. As I stepped in, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I flinched under the touch. It was Suga. He smiled down at me, but his eyes seemed concerned. Maybe he felt me flinch? 

S: “Good Morning Hinata.” A bit of worry was in his voice. He definitely noticed.  
H: “Good Morning Suga. Oh, Captain Good Morning.” The two Sempai as they joined us in the club room. The rest of the team filled in soon after everyone changing and heeding to the gym. However, I stayed back. I didn’t want them to see me. All the shame hidden by the clothes I wore. 

Everyone quickly listened to Daichi talk about the upcoming Training camp in 1 week. Reminding us to bring back the notes and pack everything and bla bla bla, I tuned it out. I was more focused on how to hide the shameful marks that where all over my body. After that everyone left heading to the gym, I stayed being hoping everyone would leave immediately. But Suga didn’t he stayed walking up to me and sitting beside me. 

S: “Hey Hinata is everything okay?”  
H: “Yeh everything’s just fine. Why do you ask Suga?”  
S: “Well, when I touched you before, I noticed you flinched.”  
H: Fuck he did notice, “Yeh I just bruised my shoulder after training is all.”  
S: “Okay. Well take It easy today okay.” Suga ruffled my hair. One of the only places on my body without a cut or bruise. I moved my head up rubbing it back into his hand. His hand felt so nice running through my hair. I felt my cheeks get a bit warm. After a small while, he got up and headed over to the gym. I quickly changed, as quickly as I could without hurting myself, and followed after him. 

When I walked in the net was set up and everyone had started warm up. Daichi ran through the training as always and it was finally time for spiking drills. SHIT! I didn’t think this far ahead, if I jump like I always do my shirt might lift up and everyone will see. And more importantly its going to hurt a whole lot! I walked up to Suga who was getting ready to start. I felt his calming gaze on me as I started to talk. As I explained myself, I noticed how soft his hair looked and how his smile was small and cute as I talked… wait… What am I thinking!! Suga~sempai is just a cool team mum I tried convincing myself, but I still felt my cheeks flush hot as he and I spoke and admired him.


	2. Cleaning together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for chapter:  
> \- none in this chapter -

After training I volunteered to pack up the gym, only so the club room would be empty but the time I went back. I felt the stares of the team in shock. I don’t know why; all I did was volunteer to clean the gym. Why was that such a big deal?

Anyway, I walked over to the supply closet and grabbed a mop, making sure it wasn’t Noya’s, and started running from end to end in the gym. I didn’t even notice that Sugawara had also stayed grabbing a mop and starting on the other end of the gym until we met in the middle. 

H: “Oh Suga I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run into you.” I didn’t realise you had stayed. 

S: “Yeh I mean you can’t clean this whole gym by yourself, so I stayed to help. Besides, you can’t carry this heavy pole all by yourself.” He giggled as he and I walked over to the net. His giggle was quite I blushed a little embarrassed and walked over to the pole and started to pack it down. 

Suga POV!!

It felt weird to me that Hinata WANTED to clean the gym, especially after what happened back in the club room this morning. I was worried about him, so I stayed back with him too.

As I walked up and down the gym, I watched Hinata as he ran with the mop. He looked as cute as he always did. But he didn’t have his adorable smile instead he looked more worried. I continued to think and admire the orange haired beauty as I mopped up the gym. I got pretty distracted and before I knew it Hinata and I ran into one another. 

H: “Oh Suga I’m sorry I didn’t mean to run into you.” Hinata looked a little shocked to see me. 

S: “Yeh I mean you can’t clean this whole gym by yourself, so I stayed to help. Besides, you can’t carry this heavy pole all by yourself.” I Walked over to the post, giggling a bit as I saw Hinata blush. Dam I never realised his blush was so… Sugawara snap out of it! I thought as Hinata walked over to me. Finally, we finished packing down the net. 

I unlocked the club room and headed directly to where my stuff was sitting. Hinata followed in soon after, he kinda just sat down looking through his bag. I quickly got changed as I did, I noticed Hinata stare at me a little as I was changing (Hinata your gay is showing ;)) I felt myself blush a bit. But why isn’t he changing?

S: “Hey Hinata, why aren’t you changing? Did you forget your uniform or something?”

H: “No, I just… have sport first so I don’t need to change yet.” Hinata stuttered, I knew he was lying. However, I don’t wanna force him to tell me. 

S: “Oh okay.” I looked over at Hinata who looked worried about something. I miss his smile. Without even thinking I walked over to Hinita, kneeling Infront of him, 

“Hey Hinata, would you like to go out with me after training?”


	3. After school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS for chapter:

Sugawara asked me to go out with him? Like a date or as friends? I didn’t know but before I could even think my mouth was talking. And that’s how I ended up going out with Suga.

S: “Hinata, are you ready to go?” He smiled at me from the doorway. Kageyama stared down the boy in confusion. 

K: “Going where? You’re not staying to train with me boke?!” Ops… forgot to tell Kageyama... craaap. 

H: “Ah well yeh… you see…” I couldn’t find the words to use.

S: “I’m taking Hinata out to have some fun. Sorry to ruin your little routine.” Suga had appeared beside me and place his arm around my shoulder. I flinched once again as he did. I blushed a little as he did this, even though his arm was hurting me a little. 

K: “Whatever, I guess I’ll practice by myself then”

“Oh no you’re not! Your going to study with me! Since your excuse just flew away with Sugawara.” Tsukishima half yelled from across the room.   
Suga and I looked at the two of them and laughed. Suga took his arm off me and he and I walked over to the door. 

S: “Were going to head out now. Bye everyone”

H: “Bye everyone” I added following Suga out of the club room. 

3rd Person POV 

The remaining members of the team stared at the door watching the silver and orange haired boys leave together. Then looking at each other. ‘taking Hinata out to have some fun’? what dose that mean. The boys sat in silence for a while, they never expected those two to hang out together alone. 

Tanaka: “Soooo anyone else think that was weird? I mean Hinata and Sugawara hanging out? Have they done this before?”

Daichi: “not that I know of. Actually, Suga did mention going out after training. He said he was going to one of the parks near by.”

Nishinoya: “LET’S GO SPY ON THEM!!”

Yamaguchi: “God do you have to be so loud Noya. Besides aren’t all you second years studying together?”

“WHO CARES ABOUT THAT LET’S GOOO!!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled so loud the windows might have cracked. 

Ennoshita: “YOU SHOULD! Don’t you remember what Daichi said earlier. ‘Fail and you won’t be coming to training camp’” Ennoshita gave his best Daichi impression. Daichi flashed him a smile and a thumbs up.

Daichi: “I did say that, and I meant it. Anyway, I’m heading out.” Everyone said goodbye as the captain left. The 2nd years all set up to study along with the remaining 1st years.


	4. Flash backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> \- Abused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick editors note here that Hinata’s sister isn’t here she isn’t born because I don’t want to make her suffer witness to this… yet im okay with making her brother live through this???

FLASH BACK!!(Hinata)  
I remember meeting the man for the first time and finding out he was to stay with us. Mr Kurosawa was his name. He seemed nice at first, nothing strange or different… besides his sent, a reeking stench of alcohol and smoke. The sent filled the air like that plague, and soon spread like one. 

His mother was first and almost immediate! She seemed more interested in him than Hinata or his dad (Mr Hinata). Mr Hinata didn’t seem to care for long anyway since he fell into this plague Mr Kurosawa had brought into their home.

Hinata’s mother stop to care and Hinata’s dad turned into an alcoholic. It was a nightmare come to life. But it was worse for Hinata. He was sharing a room with the man. 

A few weeks past and nothing had happened major, the odd comment here and there but nothing major until last weekend. Mr Hinata and Mr Kurosawa had been out drinking as always. 

Mr Kurosawa came into my room and stumbled over to me. I pretended to be asleep hoping he would leave me be. I was wrong, oh so wrong. He started to run his hands along my body. 

Mr K: “Can’t fool me. Your awake, get up” I lay there eyes shut tight, “I said… G.E.T. U.P.” he said louder whilst slapping my body. 

I got up, terrified of what could come next. “What do you want,” I could hear the fright in my own voice. Then everything went to hell. Slap after slap, he hit all across my body. Only leaving alone places a bruise or cut may be seen. 

It hurt so much, his harsh hand and nails on my body but I didn’t fight back, I couldn’t fight back. I was scared what could happen. I just stood their till he got board and left my room. I collapsed onto my bed, with a river flowing from my eyes. It all started on that day. The day Kurosawa took over my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Everyone who is reading this it means a lot. this one is only a small read but tomorrow the date?? shall be out OOOOOOOO what will happen -VBS


	5. Park... date??

We walked down to Coach Ukai’s little convenience store. I walked in after the orange haired boy and offered to buy him something to eat, anything he wanted. He looked at me a bit blushed and confused. Why is this face so dam adorable. 

I’d always known I was gay, ever since middle school, but id never noticed Hinata in that way. Maybe its just my mum instinct everyone is always ta-

“Hey Sugamama! HAHAHA! Just kidding Sugawara how are you feeling after practice?” Coach Ukai yelled as he came towards me. It caught me of guard, more than normal too. Maybe because I was thinking about being team mum. 

S: “Oh! Good evening Coach. I’m feeling pretty good.” I felt a hand tap my shoulder, “Ah Hinata did you find what you would like?” He nods at me and I see what he grabbed, I take them and put them along with the food and drink I had grabbed.

U: “Its nice to see you two together, is this everything?” Coach Ukai continued. I paid and we talked to Coach for a few moments more before we headed out. 

I took Hinata to a park by my place. It was small with a few benches, a play fort and swings I went and sat my bag down on a bench going to sit. Until I saw Hinata run towards the swings and jump right on, dropping his stuff in the sand. I laughed as I saw the boy of sunshine start to swing and yelling about how far he can jump off it. 

He was getting high and laughing a lot, I stood a ways in front of him laughing with him and talking about volleyball. 

H: “Hey, do you miss playing setter all the time?” 

S: “Yeh I do… but I know that Kageyama is better than me so its okay.” I looked down. I didn’t want to be sad and tried smiling through the little sadness I felt, when I looked up I saw Hinata flying off the swing right at me! He toppled on top of me. Pinning me down. I blushed a little, looks like he is too. 

H: “D..Dont say that! You’re an amazing setter, I.. I love playing with you.. you make me feel like I can fly!” I felt my face go from warm to hot. Looks like his is too. 

S: “T…Thank you Hinata.” I smiled up at him, he went redder and looked away. “You look really cute right now.” AHHHH shit did I just say that out loud! Hinata looked back at me a bit flustered. 

H: “Y..y..you d..do too Ssugawara~Ssempai” He’s even more cute now, all flustered and blushing. I wrapped my hands around his waist and sad up, he sat there in my lap looking at me. I love sitting like this, with Hinata, I wanted to kiss him so bad but this wasn’t a date. was it? Wait is he quivering, he seems really tense, but why? 

S: “Hinata are you okay, your quivering. Do you not like… sitting like this”

H: “No…no I like sitting like this… with you it’s just my bruise being sensitive from training.”

S: “Are you sure Hinata you have been reacting odd whenever someone’s touched you?” He was quite a moment. 

H: “I’m really okay… promise.” I didn’t beleave him but I want him to trust me and love me. I lightly kissed his forehead and rubbed my hand though his hair. It felt so soft through my fingers. 

We stayed their a little while longer admiring in each other before long the sun was setting. We headed home saying goodbye at the hill he always walked up. I hope we hang out again soon


	6. Mr Kurosawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---TRIGGER WARNINGS---
> 
> \- rape and abuse 
> 
> \- underage 
> 
> \- boy x boy 
> 
> IF ANY OF THESE MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ

A few days passed. Sugawara and I hung out every day. He always bought me food even when I offered to pay. I felt myself crushing on him more and more as we hung out. Until a week later something happened. The night before we were supposed to travel to out training camp.

I returned home later that normal, but no one had seemed to notice. I opened the door and immediately the unbearable smell of liquor filled the air. God not again. Why has this happened. We where happy, with out all this alcohol and without Mr Supidsawa. I thought my eyes filled with tears, some from the air stinging my eyes and others, the pure thought of what happened.

I didn’t bother seeing my family, I knew they were drunk, I just went up to my room. I found my room dark and empty. Thank god, I don’t want to deal with anyone right now. I got changed into an oversized shirt, getting my homework, and sitting at my small desk. At least this could be a good distraction. I’m glad Suga bought me the food earlier. I guess that will be dinner. 

I studied a fair while. I hated it but its better than thinking about what was happening outside my door. However, it was hard to ignore the feelings of Sugawara flooding my head. All these warm fuzzy feelings, a feeling I’d never felt before, but I knew exactly what it was… I had a crush on Sugawara. I’d never thought about my sexuality before but to me, thinking about being with a boy romantically, felt right. Especially if that boy was Sug… AHHH what am I thinking! Am I really falling for him!?

The thoughts continued to flood my head. But left like lightning when I heard a Bang behind me. I knew it was Mr Kurosawa, it always was. 

Mr K: “Hey Hinata. When did you get home?” He walked up to me, stumbling the whole way and grabbed my chin pulling it towards him, “And why didn’t you come say hi to daddy?” 

H: “I don’t know what your talking about! You’re not my Daddy, let me go!” I tried to be strong and get away, but he grabbed me throwing me onto my bed. 

Mr K: “Of course I am, or have you forgotten all the fun we have had.”

H: “I didn’t want any of that!” I tried to kick him away.

Mr K: “Your mouth screams no, but your eyes, your eyes say yes. Now…” he slid his hands up my shirt. I flinched and started to shake. He licked up and down my body liftin my shirt off. 

H: “Stop… please…” I pleaded. God, I sound so helpless. I guess I am. I wish someone would save me. 

I laid their hopeless as Kurosawa continued to touch me all over. I shivered under his touch. I felt hopeless, useless. My eyes filled with tears as he did. 

Mr K: “Stop that you little slut!” He slapped me hard, again and again. I tried to stop crying but all the pain just made me cry and cry and cry. “Well… I guess your little Slut ass needs to be taught a different way.” What dose that mean? He reached down and grabbed my underwear ripping them down, exposing everything. 

H: “Ah… what on earth... what are you doing? Why are you doing this!” Mr Kurosawa started to touch me rubbing his hands across my dick. “s..s..stop p..please.” I begged and cried hoping he would stop, even though I knew he wouldn’t. He ran his fingers over it more and more before he shoved his fingers inside me. I yelped in pain. He added another and another. 

Mr K: “how dose that feel you little slut. You like it don’t you. But I bet you want more than just my fingers, don’t you?” I whimpered as he continued to torment me. After what felt like forever, he took his fingers out. Relief ran through my body for a moment until a new pain entered and surged throughout my body. 

H: “Ahhh what.. are.. you doing to me!” I cried out loud and hard. Tears flowed, out of my eyes. It hurts so bad, why is he doing this to me. Someone… help me. I struggled agents him trying to escape, but he was so much bigger and stronger than me. 

Mr K: “JUST STOP STRUGLING! Your liking this I know you are you little slut.” He continued to pound into me, again and again. I stopped resisting after fighting back for so long and just let him hurt me. I just cried and took it.


	7. Saved by Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---TRIGGER WARNINGS---
> 
> \- rape and abuse
> 
> \- underage
> 
> \- boy x boy
> 
> IF ANY OF THESE MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE DON'T READ

Mr K: “JUST STOP STRUGLING! Your liking this I know you are you little slut.” He continued to pound into me, again and again. I stopped resisting after fighting back for so long and just let him hurt me. I just cried and took it. I don’t know how long I was there for but at long last he pulled out of me. He laid there next me, until he finally fell asleep. 

I slowly got up trying to be as quite as I possibly could. The room was so dark, but I managed to find my phone and the clothes I’d been wearing. Scrambled to put them on and ran out of the house. Every step was painful, it surged through my whole body, but I didn’t stop running. I didn’t know where I was going but I know where I wanted to end up…

I’d never been to where I was going but past the feeling of pain, I felt it. The feeling that was leading me to where I wanted to go… well that’s what I thought but it didn’t help. I was lost, crying and struggling to breath. But I knew someone who know the exact place where he would be, the boy I was looking for. I pulled out my phone and called him. 

Suga’s POV   
I had just hopped out of the shower. I was still thinking about the training camp tomorrow. Mainly about how I would get to spend 3 days straight hanging out with Hinata. I blushed at the thought of it. I was definitely in love with him at this point, I found everything about him amazing but their was one thing that had been different lately. My thoughts ran away as I heard my phone ring. Its 1:30 in the morning who’s ringing so late?  
S: “Hello?”  
H: “Su…Suga, I need…help… please” Is he crying? His voice is so shaky.   
S: “HINATA! Of course, I’ll help, where are you? What’s going on?”   
H: “Can… can I come to y..your house? P..please?”  
S: “Of course you can. Hang on tell me where you are? I’ll come get you.” I have to save my little baby! C…crow. I blushed at that thought   
H: “N..no..no its okay.” He sounds so upset and in pain.   
S: “Hinata… I’m coming to get you okay. Can you please tell me where you are?”  
H: “I… think I’m close to Coach Ukai’s store.”  
S: “okay ill meet you there in 5 minutes okay.”   
I hung up grabbed my jacket and yelled out to my mum as I sprinted out the door. I ran at top speed to the small convenience store. I finally approached the store and saw the small boy curled with messy orange hair under the dim streetlight. 

“HINATA!” The small boy looked up towards me, tears running down his face. I sprinted towards him; he did the same. He ran into my arms I held him there as he cried. We slid down onto the grass. It broke my heart to see him like that. I held him close to my chest as he cried into it. We sat there, all the while he cried and cried and cried. 

I didn’t know what had happened but, in that moment, I didn’t care all that mattered was that Hinata was safe in my arms, where I could protect him. After a while of sitting there Hinata calmed down and looked up at me. His eyes still filled with tears and cheeks stained by tears.   
S: “Do you want to go back to my house now.” I softly spoke as I wiped his tears away. He nodded ever so slightly. I stood up and help him up, but he collapsed. “Hinata, are you okay?” His eyes filled with tears again. 

H: “N..no.” He looked so weak, so hurt, so venerable.   
S: “Well then let’s go.” He looked confused but I wrapped my arms under his legs and behind his back, “hold on to my neck now, annddd up we go.” He did as I asked, and I lifted him up. He pancaked a second but when he looked into my eyes again, I saw him relax for the first time that night. I walked him home in my arms, he was nuzzled into my chest, so warm and small in my arms.


	8. His Place

I put Hinata down carefully making sure he could stand. I opened the door to an angry Mum.   
Mrs S: “SUGAWARA KOSHI WHAT ON EARTH!.. IS… going on? Who’s this? And why does he have blood on him?” I looked at where my mum was looking. Shit he is too or at least he had.  
S: “Mum, this is Hinata Shoyo. He called me so I went to get him.”  
H: “I’m sorry for the intrusion so late. And I’m sorry for calling your son out in the middle of the night…” He bowed to my mum as he spoke  
S: “Hinata don’t be sorry. It was my choice to come get you. Mum if you don’t mind, I’ll explain everything later.”   
Mrs S: “Okay Koshi. Don’t think you’re not in trouble, however. Hinata welcome to our home please make yourself at home.” I bowed to my mum before taking Hinata up to my room. I led him into the room turning on the dim light and closing the door behind us. I sat on my bed and Hinata sat next to me. He wouldn’t look a me, just down to the floor.   
S: “Hinata. Will you look at me please.” He looked at me, his eyes once again filled with tears, “Oh Hinata. Come here. Why are you crying?”   
H: “I’m sorry Suga! I got you in trouble.”   
S: “Oh God Hinata no, no. Don’t be sorry okay? It was my choice to come and get you. And I’m so glad I did. You needed help Hinata.” I let him go slightly to look him right in the eyes, “Now Shoyo. Can you tell me what happened?” Shit I called him Shoyo. He looked surprised.   
H: “I… I..” He stuttered, clear to me he couldn’t find the words or was too painful to talk about.   
S: “It’s okay if you cant tell me yet.” I stroked his hair. For the first time I looked over his body, “Hinata you have been bleeding! Can I have a..”  
H: “N..no” He seamed so scared as he said no. what happened to my poor baby… crow.   
S: “Would you like to have a shower Hinata? It may make you feel better” He nodded ever so slightly. I took him to the shower giving him a towel and a change of my clothes. 

I walked out to find my mum standing there. I walked down to the living room and talked her over everything that had happened. She seemed to understand. But still said that for leaving, I would be punished. Thankfully she didn’t make me miss the training camp, just an earlier curfew for a month. Looks like my hangout dates with Hinata will be stopped for a small while. I took my punishment in stride. I didn’t care I helped Hinata and that’s what mattered. 

Hinata’s POV   
As I showered, I couldn’t stop running over what had happened. Tonight, was a mess and I felt like a mess. But Suga was my hero tonight. He came to my rescue even though he will now be in trouble because of me. I hope he doesn’t miss out on camp because of me.  
I hopped out of the shower and changed into the cloths that Suga gave me. They smelt of him and where way too big for me, but they made me feel safe and close to him. I walked back to his room to find Suga sitting reading on his bed. I walked over to him. Is he blushing? I sat down beside him and immediately laid my head on his shoulder. God I’m so tired.   
S: “How… how was your shower? Feeling a little better?”  
H: “A little bit. Th…Thank you for the cloths.” I yarned a bit as I spoke  
S: “Hinata lets get you to sleep. Even though I don’t know what happened, I’ma guess it was a big night. Come on lie down with me.” Suga laid down and I joined him. He wrapped his arms around me. I didn’t flinch this time. Sure it hurt but it’s Suga. It didn’t matter, I felt safe. We fell asleep together sleeping as much as we could until the sun came up for a new day and a problem I’d over looked… training camp.


	9. Camp Day 1: On Our Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> (Don't like, Don't Read)  
> \- Boy x Boy  
> \- sexual situations  
> \- underage

5am. The sun just broke over the mountains and everyone was asleep… well except me. I was wide awake going over what happened late last night and earlier that morning too. I didn’t expect to be running out of my house at 1:30am. Running as fast as I could, I think the fastest I’ve ever run. To find my small, little Hinata on the dimly lit side of the road. Crying. I still didn’t know what happened, all I knew was that he was hurt. I needed to protect him. I wanted to protect him. 

That morning I woke up with Hinata’s small body curled up into mine. My face filled with a warm feeling. But as I looked at him, he started to shake and mumble. His mumbling turned to a quiet whisper I could barely make out.   
H: “nno… Mr Kur… get ayway…” Kur? Like Kurro? No, it couldn’t be. He wouldn’t call him Mr. who could it be. I didn’t know but I did know one thing. Whoever this man was, he was the reason Hinata was like this. I woke him up. He looked at me in a… loving or venerable way I couldn’t tell but I kinda hope its loving. I gave him everything he would need for camp. As we got ready I tried to ask him what happened. But he stayed silent. 

I wonder why he won’t tell me; I wonder who this Mr Kur was and what he did. But whoever he is I’m going to protect Hinata from him!.. Why do I want to protect Hinata so much. I thought it was my mother’s instinct everyone is always talking about. But its more than that. Its not like the other team members, it’s a deeper feeling than that. Is it because… I’ve fallen in love with him. God I can feel myself blushing, I’m so glad no one else is awake. God your inner gay is coming out Suga! 

I thought over it more and more as I sat on the bus unable to sleep. I looked beside me, Hinata’s mop of bright orange hair was laid on my shoulder. He looked so adorable sleeping their beside me. I glanced down at his small body, all curled up, my shirt hanging baggy off his body. As I looked at this sleepy beauty beside me, I noticed Hinata’s chest. it looked purple and seemed to be covered is small cuts. Oh god why are all those marks covering your beautiful body… wait what did I just think!? I shook my head getting that extra thought out. I don’t care, tonight I’m going to find out. Little did I know that the man behind this mess was about to strike again. 

~~~ time skip powered by Tsukishima’s saltiness ~~~

After training I want off to get a drink outside with Sugawara tagging along. We stood out there a while and chatted about the games we played. He also checked in on me making sure I was okay. I was in a lot of pain, but I just smiled and said I was fine and I think he believed me.   
D: “Suga! I need your help asap! Its Noya and Tanaka being… yeh” Daichi yelled across the grounds.   
S: “Oh god what now. are you coming too Hinata?”  
H: “Na I’m going to stay out here a little more. Good luck Suga~sempai.”  
Suga waived goodbye as he ran inside and started yelling at the two second years. I continued to drink and look around the school’s beautiful scenery, feeling at piece for once in months. But the feeling quickly left me as I felt a hand wrap around my mouth and drag me off. I screamed and struggled against this but it was no help. 

I was taken to an area of the school id never seen but was very empty. The man through me against a wall. My head smacked hard against the wall and I felt dizzy, sliding down the wall as I looked up at the man.  
H: “MR KUROSAWA! What are you doing? Why are you here?” I thought I could be free for once…  
Mr K: “You didn’t think I’d just let you go away for 3 days without some compensation, did you? Well now your going to give it to me.”  
H: “Please can’t you just leave me. I’ll do whatever you want when I’m back home. I pro-“   
Mr K: “Oh your going to do BOTH! Now you little slut get to it.” He pulled me up and pushed my head towards his crotch.


	10. Camp day 1: Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> (Don't like, Don't Read)  
> \- Boy x Boy  
> \- Abused / Rape  
> \- sexual situations  
> \- underage

“WHAT YOU HAVEN’T SEEN HIM IN 2 HOURS!” Coach Ukai yelled loud enough that Karasuno High probably heard. Karasuno was standing together trying to figure out where their orange haired ball of sunshine had gone.  
Suga: “Yeh. We where getting a drink together, but he never came back in.”   
Nishinoya: “Guys this isn’t good what if he got lost around the school?”  
Yachi: “What if he’s in trouble!”   
Daichi: “Okay everyone, we need to find him! Go off in pairs to find him.”   
Asahi: “Daichi, we have odd numbers will we go in one t--”  
Suga: “I’ll go on my own. Its kinda my fault for leaving him alone.” Besides, I have a bad feeling. I ran to exactly where we had been earlier. I looked around to find no signs of Hinata. I decided it was best to run to the far end of the school and look there. 

~Daichi pov~  
Daichi: “Anyone else think Suga was acting odd just now?” I asked as we all started filing out together. Everyone agreed, which is rare for our team.   
Yamagichi: “Hinata has also been acting weird lately.”   
Kageyama: “Boke has been slipping too! His quick attacks are crap!”  
Asahi: “I don’t think that’s what he meant Kageyama.”  
Tsukishima: “There both right though. Oh, and this morning, Hinata and Sugawara arrived together. I think Suga’s Family dropped them off.” That’s weird (and not just Tsukki paying attention). Usually we would walk together but today Suga said he was already there when I called him. Where they together last night. It doesn’t matter I guess, I should be focussed on finding Hinata.   
Asahi: “Daichi you okay?”  
Daichi: “yeh yeh. Its just… is it me or have Suga and Hinata been hanging out a lot recently?”  
A: “Yeh I’ve noticed too. Its great to see them together… their pretty cute together.”  
D: “A bit like you and Noya.” I giggled as I saw the ace blush, “But do you think they’re in love?” I heard my tone drop sad. I’d always liked Suga like that, but I’d gotten over it a long time ago.  
A: “Well whenever Hinata looks at Suga, the look he has, reminds me of how Noya looks at me.”  
D: “Really? Wow maybe they really are.” We chatted as we searched for Hinata but I knew that Suga would be running to find him because I saw the look he had with Hinata. And it was love. 

Quick Suga pov ~  
As I slowed down tired from running, I look around. Where the hell am I? I walked a little more having no clue of where I was. It was silent as I walked until a sound filled, the sound of someone in pain. I slowly walked towards the sound; a small weak voice stood out to me. Hinata? It sounded like him, but he sounded in pain. I walked over to a dark section of classrooms and the sounds got louder and louder. It was so close now, I heard Hinata’s whimpers and cry’s and a man’s voice grunting and yelling at him. I stood there speechless and heartbroken as I listened to all that happened. 

Hinata Pov   
WARNING! LOTS GOING DOWN!  
He shoved me back agent the wall. His cum was all over my face and the bad taste filled my mouth. He ran his hands up under my shirt playing with my nipples. I tried hard to hold back the noises trying to escape me because I hated everything happening to me. My body on the other hand betrayed me, submitting to him. Even though he was barely touching me, everything hurt, especially when he touched the bruises and cut’s he’s left. He had enough of the boring part, as he had said many times, running his hands down and slipping his hands down my pants. I whimpered again to the disappointment of Mr Kurosawa.   
Mr K: “be quiet slut!” his hand slapped across mt face, “Behave now slut. And look at this. You fight agent me but your cock is hard and dripping. You want this don’t you? I know you do.”  
H: “I don’t like this. Just stop, get off me.” I tried to push him away, but I was too weak. He slapped me again and pushed me down to the ground. I hit the ground hard.   
Mr K: “Why do you keep resisting! I guess I’m going to have to punish you again. I don’t like punishing you, but you leave me no choice.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. I shivered. I knew what was next. He pulled up my shirt and ripped the bladed across my chest, over and over again. The cuts where never deep but they still bleed and hurt. He did the same to my back and even on the upper part of my thighs, before he finally stopped and put the knife away, but he wasn’t done with Hinata.   
He lifted my hips into position and thrusted into me. My body weak and helpless. He screamed in pain before Kurosawa slapped him. he thrusted roughly into him. Ripping up my insides, I cried as he fucked my ass.   
H: “AH- please stop. It hurts so much.”  
Mr K: “Admit it slut you like this. Your just saying all that. Look at your cock its leaking for daddy.” He didn’t let up, going on and on and on. Cumming in me again and again and again. After what felt like hours he finally had enough and left me there. He smirked as he walked off, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

He left me there. Hopeless and barely able to move.


	11. Hinata's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS  
> (Don't like, Don't Read)  
> \- Boy x Boy  
> \- Abused / Rape  
> \- sexual situations  
> \- underage

The world stood still in that moment.

He left me there. 

Hopeless and barely able to move. 

The only thing I could do is…

Cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After I had found Hinata I texted the team to let them know. I left out how Id found him.  
[ Karasuno Crows ]  
Sugamama { hey all I found Hinata and we will be back soon }  
Karasuno’s Jesus { Thank goodness. See you soon }  
Saltyshima { thank got his lost ass got found }  
Milk Boi { is he alright }  
Yams { where was he }  
Sugamama { He is okay he was on the far side of school. }  
Dadchi { okay EVERYONE return to the gym for night training }

[ parents only ]  
Sugamama { we will be skipping night training if that’s okay. }  
Dadchi { why Suga? Something wrong? }  
Sugamama { just trust me okay Daichi }  
Dadchi { okay. See you back in the rooms tonight } 

I looked up from my phone. I saw the man leave walking away without Hinata, thankfully. The man was tall, rugged and had blood on his lower leg. He look backed for a brief moment, his face held a smirk that gave me the chills. I was scared to see how he had left Hinata, but I swallowed the fear and turned the corner to see a nightmare.  
S: “H-HINATA!” I ran and knelt beside him, “Hey Hinata can you here me.” I scooped him into my arms. Oh god what has he done, your eyes look so scared.  
H: “S-su-g-ga… I-I h-hur-hurting s-so much.” Tears fell down his already stained cheeks.  
S: “It’s okay Hinata, I’m here now. I’m going to take you back to camp.’ I picked him up bridal style, “I’m going to take care of you sweetheart.” Why did I call him that? Well for whatever reason it was, he was now relaxing into my arms. His tears still flowing. 

By the time I made it back to camp, everyone was already back in the gym for night training. So, it was easy to take Hinata up to our room. He had stopped crying and was sleeping on my chest. I set him down on the futons, thank fully the team had set the room up. He mumbled quietly before his eyes opened. I looked into them and the light was gone. The sunshine he always seamed to have was covered by dark clouds of fear and sadness.  
S: “how do you feel Hinata?” he didn’t say anything, “Hinata I saw some of what he was doing to you. Can you please tell me, what’s going on?” he sat there in silence, looking down and fiddling with the blanket. I stretched out to Hinata’s cheek and lifted his face to look at me, “Please, I want to help you. But I can’t until I know what’s happening.” I felt him nod into my hand.

I took a deep breath and decided to tell Suga everything going on. I trusted him more than anyone else and my love for him made that even stronger.   
H: “okay… but its long and sad.” Suga nodded and smiled a reassuring smile. I took another deep breth and started.   
H: “it started about 3 months ago. The man you saw was Mr Kurosawa, he was one of my dad’s new friends and ever since he came, my life has been a mess. My family fell for all his charms and whatever else he had that was so good. But I didn’t. He brought alcohol and drugs into the house, witch lead to both of my parents turning into alcoholics and recently my dad has started to do drugs. It took a month and a half but… He ruined them… and that’s just the start.” I felt the tears already filling my eyes. Suga gabbed my hand and held it tightly.   
“Last month he turned his attention to me. It started as little things; name calling, groping me, hitting me and threatening me. My parents never noticed since they where always drunk. And because of that he quickly turned it up. He, as well as my dad, started to threw bottles at me, cut me with the shards, he beat me and… he made me do… sexual stuff with him. I tried to fight back but whenever I did, he just beat me more.”

“whenever I came home late, he would cut and beat me with all sorts of stuff. He never let me eat anything in the house, not like there is much anyway. Actually, I have you to thank for food as sometimes the food you bought me when we hung out was all I would eat that day. So, thank you.” I bowed a little. Suga looked shocked when I said that. I could tell he was thinking about that a lot.   
S: “When where you supposed to get home?”  
H: “Umm 9:00pm, why?”  
S: “Oh… god Hinata! You and I would hand out till 9:30 every day for a week, did he beat you every time?”   
H: “Oh Suga don’t worry. I knew staying out with you would end like it. But I wanted to besides, it wasn’t even that bad. Anyway, he continued this until the night before camp. That night he took it further… and he… he… r-r-raped me. I snuck out that night after he did and well… you saw me that night. But tonight, after you left, he grabbed me and took me back to that ally between the classrooms. And I was there for what felt like 2 hours. He made me do all sorts of stuff to him and he did all sorts of stuff to me. And now I’m scared to go home.” I busted into tears in that moment, “SUGA I DON’T WANT TO GO HOME. HE IS DESTROYING ME. IM IN SO MUCH PAIN. I JUST WANT THIS TO BE OVER!” I cried harder and harder. Suga wrapped his arms around me. He stroked my hair and cooed into my ear.   
S: “Shh Hinata it’s okay. I’m here, I’m here. Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to protect you.” He lifted my head, holding my cheek and softly stroking his thumb over it. We looked into each other eyes, his eyes where so soft and caring. He moved his thumb down and started to run it over my lip, leaning in and kissing me softly. I was slightly shocked, but I kissed him back. It felt so right, and it helped me calm down and feel safe again. He broke the kiss his face was red, but then again, I was too.   
S: “Ah umm I’m sorr-”  
H: “No don’t be sorry… I-I liked it.” All of a sudden, I heard a loud voice down the end of the hallway. It was Noya.  
Noya: (insert video here) 

H: “Suga I don’t want them to see me like this!” I started to freak out.   
S: “its okay Hinata. Ive got an idea. Wrap your hands around my neck.” I trusted him and did as he asked. He picked me up and swiftly took me down the hall into the bathrooms. “Wait here I’m going to get stuff so I can clean you up. And don’t worry I’ll make sure they don’t ask a million questions.” Suga smiled and left.


	12. Back in the dorm

In that moment I felt my heart break. I couldn’t believe Hinata had been through all this, and I had no idea. As I ran down the hall, with Hinata in my arms, I felt my eyes tear up as I thought about what He had told me. He Doesn’t deserve this! I’m going to get him out of this! I’m going to protect him! I’m going to protect the person I love! I set him down in the shower’s making sure not to hurt him.   
S: “Wait here I’m going to get stuff so I can clean you up. And don’t worry I’ll make sure they don’t ask a million questions.” I smiled at him and quickly left back. I ran back to the room to find the team all there. Most sitting on their futons.   
Suga: “Hey everyone.” Everyone immediately turning towards me, “How was training?”  
Tanaka: “WHERE IS HINATA!”  
Noya: “WHAT HAPPENED!”  
Kageyama: “WHY DID THAT BOKE RUN OFF!”  
Daichi: “All of you SHUT UP. Suga can you please explain?” Actually what am I going to tell them?   
Suga: “Well. Hinata saw one of the player walking off into the school and decided to follow them, to see if he knew them, and got lost.” Really Suga? No one is going to believe that!   
Tsukishima: “God so typical of him.”  
Noya: “Don’t say Asahi’s name in vain!”  
Asahi: “Still not Jesus noya.”  
Yamaguchi: “so where is he now?”   
Suga: “oh he scratched up his leg on the way back so he’s in the bathroom. I’m going to help him clean it up.” I picked up a change of clothes for him and my first aid kit. Knew it was a good idea to bring it.   
Enoshita: “Are you two going to be able to do it before they stop serving Dinner?” shit forgot about that.   
Kiyoko: “It’s okay ill bring you two some dinner and leave it by your beds.”   
Suga: “Thank you Kiyoko. Oh, by the way can I switch beds with you Kageyama to make sure Hinata is okay through the night?” he nodded, “Thank you. Okay I’m off see you all later.” I left the room and immediately the chatter started again. I walked over to the bathroom and found Hinata exactly where I found him. Only he seemed to be sleeping. 

I woke up the sleeping sunshine and I started to help him change out of his clothes to shower.   
H: “What did the team say?”   
S: “I told them that you saw someone and went to see if you knew them, then got lost. I also said that you fell over on your way back, so if I need to bandage your leg, they won’t suspect anything.”   
H: “thank you Suga,” he flashed me a little smile. “Am… Ouch.” He was trying to hide the pain but he let out little moans. So cute, so… wait No Koshi! You shouldn’t be thinking those thoughts right now…  
S: “Alright, I’ll let you take of your boxers and I’ll let you sh-“  
H: “Wait Suga!.. Can you please..,” he turned pink, looking away as he continued to speak. “stay and… help me?” I felt my face heat up.   
S: “Um yeh… sure.” My face heated up more and Hinata’s cheeks turned red.


	13. camp showers

A/N: wow this has gotten … views wow didn’t expect that! Glad you all like it. Now just a note here I am Australian and have never been to japan. Their for I have no idea what their bathrooms are like (yes anime has it butttt like its still hard) so instead I will be ding it based on ones here in Australia. Google it if you need to but do at your own risk. Love yall xx   
Boy x boy   
Smut 

S: “Um yeh… sure.” I felt my face burn and it looks like Suga’s is doing the same. I looked down into my lap. GODDD IM SUCH AN IDIOT! I mean I want this BUT WHY TODAY! My mind raced over and over, until I felt Suga grabbing my hand. I looked up into his eyes, his faced was red but his smile was calm. I relaxed. He looked away as he moved his hand down to my boxers, looking back at me with looking for permission.  
I nodded, giving him the permission. I stood up, leaning on Suga so I wouldn’t fall as he slowly and carefully pulled down my boxers. I was completely exposed in front of Suga, but unlike the fear and shame I felt with Mr Kurosawa, I felt safe. I stood back off him and lent agents the wall, since it was still hard for me to stand. I saw Suga looking over my entire body. His eyes looked sad, worried and angry. I got slightly worried and embarrassed, looking away but reaching out and grabbing Suga’s hand. It was warm and soft. 

He squeezed my hand, I looked up and smiled at him. my legs felt like they might give out on me, so I sat back down. Suga turned on the water and fiddled around till it was warm. I then thought about something… how was I going to stand. Without thinking about it too much I came up with an Idea and just blurted it out.  
H: “Sugapleaseshowerwithme!”  
S: “Hinata, slow down. Now what was that?”  
H: “I still can’t really stand… so could we… I mean could you… s-shower with m-me? P-please?”  
S: “Umm yeh sure. If that’s what you want, I can shower with you.” He quickly took of his clothes. As he did, I couldn’t help but stare and look over his body. Wow I’ve seen him without a shirt before, but he looks even better… wow he has a really nice co-   
S: “R-ready Hinata?” Suga snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded and stood up. Suga went under the water and I did the same. I wrapped my arm over his shoulder to support myself as the water ran through my hair, down my chest and legs. The water stung my cuts and I moaned and winced a little in pain. Suga looked at me a bit blushed.  
S: “dose it hurt?” I nodded, “do you want me to make the water cooler it might sting less?” I nodded again. He fiddled with the tap and the water cooled down which caused the pain to be less. “can I wash your hair for you Hinata?”   
H: “y-yes please. C-could you do my body too? I know it may sting but I’m used to it.” He turned off the water and started rubbing the soap over my hair. His hands felt so nice I couldn’t help but move my head up into his hands and moan slightly. 

Suga’s pov

As I massaged the soap through Hinata’s hair, he moved his head up into them and moaned ever so slightly. I blushed as I continued to wash the bright orange mop of hair. I then moved onto washing his body. I tuned on the water and washed out his hair. Being very gentle as I started to drag my hand over his soft yet scared skin. He winced every once and a while. it must be hurting his cuts. I went further down his body running my hands over his ass. He flinched a little.   
S: “Sorry did that hurt?”  
H: “No, sorry I didn’t mea-”  
S: “Hinata,” I spun the boy small boy around, “I understand why you flinch and its okay.” Hinata blushed and tried to step back.  
H: “I- AH!” He slipped and fell forward. I quickly caught him. Our faces where so close. We looked into each other’s eyes. I slowly moved forward and lightly kissed the boy’s soft lips. He kissed me back I stood him up as we kissed pinning him agents the wall. We continued to kiss, getting more and more passionate. He moved his hands up, wrapping them around my neck. As we kissed I licked his lips and he opened his mouth a little more, allowing me to slip my tongue in his mouth. He loudly moaned into my mouth as my tongue explored his.

After a long while of kissing he broke of the kiss, painting, blushing, and looking up at me. He looked shocked. I blushed as I looked at Hinata.   
S: “I- that was… really nice.”  
H: “Y-yeh it felt really… good. But… why did you kiss me?” he looked directly into my eyes. I knew exactly what to say…  
S: “Hinata, I have wanted to kiss you for a long time now, because I like you a lot, more than teammates, more than friends."  
H: “You… you love me?” he looked shocked and his face was red. He looked away from me, “I- didn’t expect that…”  
S: “Hinata?” I lifted his face, “You kissed me back… so do you like me too?”  
H: “Y-yes I do. I have for a while now. I love you too.” He leaned up and kissed me passionately again. I kissed him back until he broke the kiss, but I wanted a little more. I dragged my tongue down his neck, along his collar and sucked on him. he moaned as I sucked and slightly biting him until I left a small dark mark. “Umm… W-we should probably get out now…”  
S: “Oh yeh I guess your right.” I turned off the water and handed Hinata a towel. We dried ourselves off and I got changed. “Here Hinata sit down and I’ll treat your cuts and bandage you up.” He nodded and sat down.


	14. confession

I felt Suga’s hands carefully rub over my cuts as he cleaned them. His touch was gentle, unlike the man who left them there. He went over every cut, cleaning them and wrapping them up in gauze. We where silent, but the silence was nice, calming, comfortable.I was thinking about the kisses we shared and the hickey he left on my collar. I raised my hand and softly touch the mark Suga had left. I blushed thinking about it. I don’t know why but it looked pretty especially compared to the other marks that covered my body.   
I thought about it more and more. What does this make Suga and I now. I like him so much and he like me too. I thought back to what Suga had said, ‘I like you a lot, more than teammates, more than friends.’ Dose that mean he wants to be with me. I want to be with him so much, more than I want to play volleyball. But would he want to be with someone who has been though all I have.   
S: “Everything okay Hinata?” Suga’s soft, sweet voice filled the quite room. Snapping me out of my thoughts.   
H: “Yeh everything is fine. But I was just thinking.”  
S: “About what Hinata? Oh and just move this way for me.” I did as he asked.   
H: “Well… umm,” I paused not exactly sure what to say. Suga looked up at me, “Well uumm Su-Sugawara… umm… what are we?” he looked a little surprised, but his sweet smile quickly returned.   
S: “Well Hinata, what do you want us to be?” I was taken aback by that. I knew what I wanted but did Suga want it to. The room fell silent.   
H: “Sugawara… I…” He looked up into my eyes, “Sugawara I want to be yours. A-and I want you to be mine. I want to be the first to see you everyday and be the last to wave goodbye. I want to protect you like you have for me. And I want to spend all my time with you. I like you so much and I want to be with you, more than I want to play volleyball.” I looked into Suga’s eyes. My face heated up turning redder than Nekoma’s uniform. He reached out and grabbed my hand.  
S: “Hinata I want all that too. I want to protect you. I want to spend my days being happy with you. I want to be the first to see your beautiful smile every day. I want you to mine and only mine. And I want to be yours.” He kissed my hand softly. His blush as bright and red as mine. I smiled brightly. “Hinata Shoyo,” Hearing him say my name whole caught me off guard, my eyes locked with his, “will you be my boyfriend?”   
H: “Y-Yes Sugawara, I will.” I smiled widely. Suga wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug but not tight enough to hurt me. He let me go and kissed me softly again. He pulled away, looking into my eyes with his sweet smile which was so much brighter in that moment.   
Suga had finished wrapping up my cuts and Suga stepped outside the stall to change and I did the same. It took me a little longer than Suga since I was still sore. I slowly opened the door making sure Suga had done changing. He was, leaning agents the bench. I Walked out a little shy. Suga’s shirt was quite big on me. It hung low, covering me to the point where you couldn’t see the shorts I was wearing. He blushed a lot and I couldn’t look at him, choosing to look at the ground instead.   
S: “Wow Hinata… you look… really cute.” My face heated up extremely quickly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him before pushing me against the wall.   
H: “Ah… Suga! What are yo-” He kissed me passionately and ran his hands slowly over my body. The kiss lasted no more than a minute before he broke the kiss.  
S: “I’m sorry Hinata I couldn’t help myself. Your just so adorable.” I blushed. “May I kiss you again?” I nodded. We continued to kiss passionately and this time I ran my hands over Suga’s body and up his shirt. He moaned loudly into the kiss before deepening the kiss, his tongue entering my mouth. Until we heard a Knock at the door. We quickly stopped and moved away from one another in case someone came in.  
Kiyoko: “Sugawara! You still there?”  
Sugawara: “Sure am Kiyoko. What’s up?”  
Kiyoko: “I’ve bought you and Hinata some dinner. Should I leave it by your beds?”  
Sugawara: “Thank you Kiyoko that would be great!”  
Kiyoko: “Its okay. See you two later.”   
Hinata: “Thank you Kiyoko-san!” We just looked at each other blushing as we heard her walk away. soon leaving and heading to eat dinner.


	15. Truth or Dare

“BOKE HINATA BOKE! WHY DID YOU RUN OFF!” Kageyama slammed the door open yelling way too loud for 10:30pm. I raised my finger to my lips shushing the boy and pointing at the futon beside me where a sleeping Hinata laid peacefully. Hinata mumbled but didn’t wake thankfully. It’s been a long 2 days for Hinata so I’m glad he is sleeping. And I’m glad I set him down when I did. Still it was nice holding him while he fell asleep.   
The rest of the team filled in and where walking in and out of the room. Getting ready for bed.

Daichi: “I can’t believe Hinata is already asleep.”  
Tsukishima: “I’m surprised he sleeps.”  
Yamaguchi: “Tsukki be nice… So, Sugawara, how was Hinata’s leg?”  
Sugawara: “Oh yeh it’s fine. It was big though, so I put gauze over it.”  
Yamaguchi: “I guess we will need to keep a closer eye on Hinata.”  
Nishinoya: “Dibs not! I don’t want to babysit Hinata!”  
Daichi: “Noya shut up. No one is going to babysit Hinata. I’ll just have a chat to him in the morning.”   
Asahi: “Anyone else get the chills from Daichi just now?”   
Nishinoya: “Yes he is scary when he gets serious.”  
Takeda: “Are you all in here?” he looked around the room, “Okay perfect. Lights out will be in 15 minutes and wakeup is going to be at 8am. Got it?”   
Team: “Yes sir!” Hinata mumbled in his sleep as if agreeing with the team. The few people looked over and giggled 

Tanaka: “Well since we have 15 minutes before bed, LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!”  
Nishinoya: “Great idea Tanaka! Who’s in?”  
Daichi: “both of you shut up… but I’m in.”  
Sugawara: “I’ll play but please be quiet. Who else is in?” In the end Yamaguchi, Asahi and Kageyama all decided to play too. 

Tanaka: “Okay… Asahi, truth or dare?”  
Asahi: “Truth. I don’t feel like doing any dare’s you make.”  
Tanaka: “HEY… I don’t blame you. Anyways, have you had your first time?” oh god its these kinds of questions  
Asahi: “umm…” Asahi turned bright red, “Yes I have…” wait what? I didn’t know Asahi had done IT.   
Tanaka: “ok… wait! You have? With who? When?”  
Asahi: “No follow ups. Yamaguchi, truth or dare?”   
Yamaguchi: “Dare.” Everyone stared at the boy supprised,   
Asahi: “Okay… kiss the person to your left.” Tsukishima then appeared on Yamaguchi’s left and Yamaguchi kissed his cheek. Much to the relief of Kageyama.  
Nishinoya: “Hahahah despite enough Tsukishima?”  
Tsukishima: “shut up.”  
Yamaguchi: “Daichi, Truth or dare?”  
We continued around the group. It was just about to be lights out, but we still had time for one more.   
Sugawara: “Truth.”  
Yamaguchi: “Who do you have a crush on?” everyone heads turned to me and I turned pink.  
Tanaka: “YEHH hit him with the hard questions Yamaguchi.” Tanaka ruffled the boys hair.   
Sugawara: “I umm,” I blushed tuning away. “I have a crush…” I can’t tell them the truth! Can I?   
Kageyama: “Spit it out!”  
Sugawara: “Hinata… I have a crush on Hinata.” Everyone stared at me. Everyone was shocked, especially my best friends, Asahi and Daichi. I blushed from embarrassment.   
Nishinoya: “Wait really! You like Hinata? Like, like Hinata?”   
Sugawara: “Yes Nishinoya,” I leaned to Noya, who was sat beside me, and whispered, “The same way you like Asahi.” He turned red and I giggled.   
Asahi: “Makes scenes. The two of you have been hanging out more recently.”   
Tanaka: “I cant believe it! I always thought you liked D-”   
Ukai: “OI! Lights out you lot.” Tanaka seemed sad he didn’t get to ask more questions. Walking to his bed with his head drooped. We all sat in out beds and Ukai turned off the lights and reminded us of the punishment for not sleeping, 5 laps of the gym before breakfast. 

I laid down facing Hinata. He had been rolling around a little and ended up facing me. I stared at him through the darkness. Hinata your so cute when your asleep. His hand was within my reach. Maybe I can just hold it as we sleep. No one will see, so it would be okay right? I stared at his hand as I reached out and grabbed it. It was warm and soft. I looked back at up at him, his face had a small smile. I smiled back and fell asleep dreaming of happy days ahead with Hinata.


	16. Sempai's Protect

“SEND IT HERE KAGEYAMA!” I yelled as I jumped up, ready to spike. He sent the ball flying, I had a triple block Infront of me. But they forgot who they where blocking. The greatest decoy! I swung my arm through the air as I fell back down to the ground only to confuse the blockers as Asahi spiked the ball at full force. It landed with a loud smack!   
Hinata: “YEHHH NICE ONE ASAHI~SEMPAI!” I ran over to the older boy high fiving him as the whistle was blown.   
Daichi: “what a great way to end the match! Great job Asahi.” Asahi looked embarrassed as he rub his neck, with a Noya jumping on his back. We bowed and watch as Nekoma started their flying lap. “Okay everyone lets head outside for some fresh air” the team listened to the captain filling out the gym doors.   
H: “Great job in that last match Suga. It was great to play with you again.” I smiled up at the taller boy, his smile as wide as mine.   
S: “You too Hinata. Your spikes where as great as ever.” I blushed at the compliment. Something about the compliment being from my boyfriend made it all the more special. My boyfriend. Even in my head it sounded a little weird but in a good way.   
H: “Hey I’m going to go to the bathroom.” I said as I turned the opposite way to my team only to find Sugawara coming too. He shouted over to the team as we went town the hall to the bathrooms. Suga looked around for a few seconds and after looked down at me with a small, sweet, blushing smile before grabbing my hand. My face heated up as I stared into Suga’s eyes.   
H: “Suga.! what if someone see us.” I looked away a little worried filled me. Suga squeezed my hand.   
S: “Don’t worry, no one is around. It’s safe.” I blushed again but still not quite looking at Suga. Who knew it would feel so nice to hold hands? Sure, we have kissed but something fells just as amazing holding his hand. I looked out our hands, fingers intertwined, looking up at the owner of the hand. It was a blissful moment of peace between them both. 

Tanaka pov (yes TANAKA of all people is getting a pov 😊) 

We where enjoy the fresh air after out epic win. Water bottles in hand Nishinoya and I smirked at each other and ran over to two unsuspecting boys.   
N&T: “Hahhhyyyy take that!” we squirted water on the surprised Asahi and slightly annoyed Ennoshita. We laughed as we where chased by our crushes (or in Noya’s case his bf).   
Asahi: “Noya Get Back Here!”  
Ennoshita: “And You Too Tanaka. Get Your Stupid Ass Over Here!” I tried getting away only to be tackled on the grass by Ennoshita. I laughed and blushed looking up at the boy pinning me to the ground. It only lasted a second before I saw Daichi come over asking where Hinata and Suga ran off too.   
Tanaka: “I know Hinata is in the bathroom but Suga I’m not sure. Maybe talking with coach?”  
Nishinoya: “maybe he went to make out with Hinata.” Noya laughed walking over and joining the group only to be hit in the head by Daichi, before looking behind Tanaka’s head.”  
Daichi: “Guy’s who that?” A man walked up to the small group. He looked odd and a bit suspicious.   
Mr ?: “Hey there are you the Karasuno team?”   
Daichi: “Yes we are. Can we help you?  
Mr ?: “Yes I’m looking for Hinata Shoyo. I NEED speak with him.” the man was stern but in a bit of a creepy way. It gave me the chills and my Sempai instincts kicked in. He didn’t look like Hinata at all, maybe he was an uncle or something but he can’t be his dad.   
Tanaka: “What do you want with Hinata? You his dad or something?” I wore my most intimidating face and Nishinoya joined in.   
Nishinoya: “Yeh Hinata is busy right now. what do you want?” the man looked annoyed as Noya and I stood in front of him.  
Daichi: “Boys behave. Sorry about him I’ll go find him for you.” He walked away, Asahi following, leaving Noya and I to watch the man.   
Mr ?: “So who the hell are you two anyway?” this caught me of guard. Id think Hinata would have mentioned us to his family.   
Nishinoya: “We are Hinata’s favourite sempai’s! he hasn’t mentioned us?”  
Mr ?: “Why would he. He doesn’t ever talk about his team. I just assumed he was jealous of you all since he is so awful, he would never get to play.” What! This man is crazy. Noya and I shared a look.  
Tanaka: “He is one of the team’s best players. And how has he never talked about us? All he dose is talk volleyball!.. Wait who did you say you were again?”  
Mr ?: “My name is Mr Kurosawa. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to Hinata.” The man walked around us as we saw Daichi and assumed Hinata much be their too.   
Nishinoya: “HEY! Your not talking to Hinata!” He must be thinking the same as me. This guy is bad news. We ran and stood our ground in front of the Guy.   
Tanaka: “YOUR NOT A HINATA SO YOU WONT BE SEING HIM!” the man stared down at the two boys and smirked.   
Mr K: “Why are you defending him, he doesn’t care about either of you. If he had he would have mentioned you wont have he?” the man pushed us and walked towards Daichi. This isn’t good.


	17. Stand Off

Daichi came up to Hinata and I as we walked out of the bathroom saying someone was looking for Hinata. He went off with Daichi and I headed into the gym to talk to Yaku, who wasn’t so happy after doing a flying lap. We talked for a short while, while the other games finished up before I looked up to see… Hinata? Didn’t someone want to see him? He stopped and looked around. Our eyes met for a split second. He looked scared. All of a sudden, he sprinted in my direction. What is he doing?   
He grabbed onto my arm and hid behind my back. Yaku left, leaving me standing there holding my boyfriend. Why dose Hinata look so scared.   
S: “Hinata what’s going on?” He looked up at me tears forming in his eyes.   
H: “He’s back…” Hinata was so quiet adding to the fear in his voice. “Mr Kurosawa is outside.” As he spoke the man walked into the gym. Nishinoya and Tanaka sprinted in after him looking franticly around before seeing me. They pointed to the man and crossed their arms. They didn’t need to tell me though. I knew this man was a bad guy.   
S: “look at me.” The boy looked up at me. His big eyes clouded with fear, “Don’t worry Shoyo, I’ll protect you.” The man had started walking towards us and was getting close. Luckily Daichi had come over, “Daichi stay with Hinata.” My voice sounded so serious and Daichi must have noticed since he immediately sat with the small boy. I walked in front of the man stopping him in his tracks.   
Mr Kurosawa: “Excuse me I need to speak to Hinata. Now!”   
Sugawara: “I’m sorry but you WON’T be speaking to Hinata.” I stood my ground in front of the man.   
Mr Kurosawa: “Who do you think you are. I need to talk with the boy so I will end of discussion.”  
Sugawara: “You might not know who I am, but I know EXACTLY who you are.” I stared down the man in front of me. I saw what you did to my boyfriend. Every mark you left and every cut you made. You’re not doing it again!   
Mr Kurosawa: “That’s enough! I’m taki-”  
Sugawara: “You’re not taking Hinata anywhere! I know your not family. You’re not a family friend. You’re a threat! You’re not welcome here so I’m going to kindly ask you to leave.”   
Mr Kurosawa: “Why should I huh? Hinata you want to come with me. DON’T YOU?” he was so aggressive as he spoke to him. I saw Hinata shaking his head.   
Sugawara: “See he doesn’t want to go with you, so leave, or I’ll call the cops.” The man took a step back, visibly shocked by my seriousness. He turned to walk away and I turned to look at Hinata. Until I heard Tanaka shout. I quickly turned to see him sprinting towards me and Hinata. My protection instincts kicked in.  
As the man reached me, I punched him in the stomach and tripped him. He fell backwards, landing on the ground. Hard. The whole gym stopped and fell silent. I stood up with my arms crossed, glaring at the man. Nishinoya and Tanaka stood slightly behind me in a similar way. Some other people came over to see what the fuss was, standing back however as to not be roped in.   
Sugawara: “Leave… NOW!” the man gave up and finally left the gym being followed by 2 coaches to make sure he actually left the school. The gym still silent and leaving everyone with one question. ‘what just happened’  
I sighed and walked over to Hinata and wrapping him in my arms. I didn’t care if people saw us like this. Right now, all that mattered was making sure Hinata was okay. He was shaking in my arms and, from the looks of it, on the brink of tears. I whispered into his ear telling him everything will be just find and I was here to protect him just like I promised. Meanwhile the entire gym seemed to be staring. Very confused about what just happened and how Suga seemed to know exactly what to do.   
Coach: “EVERYONE! After what has happened, we will be having an hour break please leave the gym immediately. The cafeteria is also opened for anyone to use.” The other teams all filled out as well as a fair amount of my own team. Leaving behind Hinata and I, Daichi, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Takeda came over, looking concerned.   
Takeda: “Someone please come with me and explain what has happened.”   
Daichi: “I saw a lot of both scenes I’ll go.”  
Tanaka: “I’ll come too just to explain what happened while you were gone.” The three of them left with Noya heading outside with the rest of the teens. Leaving me and Hinata alone in the gym


	18. Panic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of panic attacks and symptoms   
> this is the trigger warning if you cant handle it please don't read

Everything around me in that moment stopped. The only thing I knew was someone was holding me. the voices in my head took over. I heard HIM taunting me, teasing me, and telling me everything he will do. I couldn’t take the voices and it only got worse the more time passed. I shook all over. I flung myself backwards, trying to escape. My eyes slammed shut and I push my hands harshly over my ears. “s-stop…please.” But no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop the voices. I felt myself slipping further away from reality until an angel appeared in the darkness. Talking to me through the voices…

Suga’s Pov  
Hinata is shaking so much. Crying too. What is happing to my baby. WOW! wow what’s he doing?! He flung back out of my arms. Landing on the floor with a small thud. HINATA! Oh god, what’s happening to him. his eyes slammed shut, he’s covering his ears and his breathing is out of controle. It HAS to be a panic attack I need to help him before he faints or worse… I scoped Hinata into my arms, laying his head on my shoulder.   
H: “s-stop…please.” Hinata stuttered out a soft plead. I couldn’t know if that was to me, but I continued.   
S: “Shoyo. I need you to breathe.” Can he hear me? “Shoyo? Can you hear me? can you breathe for me?” I felt his head move in a small nodding motion. “Okay you can hear me. Good. Now I need you to focus on my voice and listen to me. I need you to breathe okay. Take a deep breathe *takes breath* and hold it… anddd breathe out *Breathes out*” I breathe and Hinata takes small breathes like mine. Not good enough its still too fast. “Good, good. Now I want you to keep breathing with me, take deeper breathes okay Shoyo?” I wanna call him baby but it may make it worse. At least calling him Shoyo might help.   
We continue this for about 3 minutes until his breathing is finally getting better. “That’s my boy Shoyo. Great job. Now can you open your eyes? That’s it nice and slow. Good, good. Now Shoyo can you take your hands off your head now?” His eyes widened in what looked fear, terror. His breathing speed up again, “Shhh. Hey, hey breathe Shoyo breathe. Its okay just try one at a time. That’s it. There that’s one, now the other one. That’s it. Come back to me Shoyo.” He finally seemed to come back to reality and looked up at me. Much more relaxed than before.  
S: “Hey beautiful~hello.” He looked up at me and seamed to finally relies the exact place he was. He snuggled his head into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him. one along his shoulders. One on his head.   
H: “S-suga… w-what… h-happened?”  
S: “Well after everything, he was taken away and everyone else left the gym. When I came down to be by your side. You where having a panic attack, well I think that’s what it was.” He looked a bit shocked as I spoke. The air filled with silence for a moment as he stared up at me.  
“Are you hurt Shoyo?” He stared at me a little.   
H: “n- y-you said my name.”   
S: “Is that not ok-”  
H: “It’s okay. It was just the first time.”  
S: “Your right. Well then how about we get you back to the room for some rest.” He nods slowly. “can you stand?” I moved off him and stood up with a hand held out. He grabbed it but in an attempted to stand, he fell back onto the floor.   
H: “I can’t. I’m sorry.” His eyes widened but I smiled at him.  
S: “Shoyo its fine. Well then grab my neck. And here we go.” I picked him up bridle style and started walking back to the room. He snuggled his head into me and closed his eyes. I kissed his forehead as I walked us back. By the time I got there he was peacefully sleeping.


	19. The Promise

Hinata laid asleep as the team returned after training. He had been shaking while he sleeps, maybe a bad dream? So, they came in finding the small boy laying in my arms. I blushed as the team walked in and saw us, hoping they wouldn’t ask. But that was wishful thinking, especially with teammates like Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Tanaka: “Get it Suga!” he shouted before swiftly being punched hard by Daichi and Ennoshita.

Kinoshita: “Tanaka, not appropriate! You should know that!” he whisper shouted into the boys ear. He nodded and everyone walked over sitting around me and sleeping Hinata.

Suga: “How was the practice matches everyone? Sorry we couldn’t be their to at least chear.”

Asahi: “Its fine Suga, a lot happened with the both of you,” Noya: “Yeh don’t stress Mum!” why mum

Daichi: “Everyone played very well, and we even won our matches against Fukurodani and Shinzen.”

Suga: “WOW! Great job everyone. Im sure Hinata will be proud.”

Tuskishima: “He probably won’t. He will be sad he wasn’t on court to help.” Yams: “Tusski!”

The team talked quietly for a while with an obvious weight in air. We all knew what too.

Kageyama: “Is anyone going to mention what was going on with HINATA AND THAT STRANGE MAN!” he voice echoed through the room and silence filled the air.

Hinata: “After we eat…” everyone was surprised to hear the sleepy voce of Hinata. He was staring directly at Kageyama before up at me and smiled a small smile, “Sugawara, please, make sure their ready to hear it.” He spoke softly so only I could hear; or that’s what I thought. He then closed his eyes.

Yamaguchi: “What does he mean by that?” Yamaguchi was beside me. Guess he heard. I looked around the group all now fixated on me, even Tsukishima.

Suga: “It means his story is sad, and VERY shocking. He wants you to be ready to hear about what hides behind the smile he wares. I want you ALL to promise…” I passed and made sure everyone was listening. “Anything Shoyo says won’t leave the room. You will stay calm and most importantly. NO ONE is going to tell any authorities.” Everyone looked shocked at the last point. I looked each person in the eyes until they nodded. Even Tsukishima who seemed to be curious to say the least.

Takeda: “Boy Dinn-” he came in very confused to see the whole team silent. “Um Dinner boys.” he left looking very confused. The team lead by a shouting duo of Tanaka and Nishinoya hedded to the dinning hall. Everyone was there and as soon as Hinata walked in all eyes fell on him. Everyone was there when it happened. He didn’t care and just walked along sine me and grabbed his food.

~~~Time skip proudly brought to you by the zero fucks Tsukishima gave to Kuro and Bukoto~~~

Hinata was so nervous to tell the team what was happening and decided to have a shower first just to help clear his head and think about the best way to explain everything. Whilst the team was thinking about Sugamama’s rules. Why would he add the last part and why was it the most important. Daichi rounded up the team (besides Hinata) and sat them in a circle. Suga spoke up.

Suga: “Say the rules.”

Everyone else: “Anything Shoyo says won’t leave the room. Stay calm. Don’t alert the authorities.”

Suga: “KAGEYAMA! say three!” Suga yelled, noticing the boy hadn’t said it.

Kageyama: “WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT! WHY WOULD YOU BE SO SPASIFIC ABOUT THAT ONE THING! WHATS GOING O-”

“because it’s a crime.” Hinata said quietly as he entered the room. He walked over to Suga and grabbed his arm. Without a word he pulled him up and took him outside the room.

Kageyama: “Don’t alert the authorities.” Suga nodded when hearing Kageyama finally say the last rule.

Hinata: “K-k-Koshi I’m scared. What if everyone hates me? what if they think I’m disgusting? What if Daichi kicks me off the team?” Hinata looked down to the ground wanting to cry before a soft hand lifted his chin.

Sugawara: “Shoyo- everything will be fine I will protect you. And no one is going to think any of that they all love you. And even if they did leave, I never will because I love you.” Suga kissed Hinata softly. Before the two of them headed back into the room.

“I’m Ready”

Hinata sat in front of the team and got ready to explain everything, all while laying his hand over his boyfriends.


	20. Team Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello all just a heads up I’m terrible at 3ed person POV but I felt it was best suited for the chapter so please don’t mind if its not quite right. The book as gotten so much love im very grateful thank you so very much 😊 Also I just got smashed with like 2 massive assessments so yeh going to slow down. hopefully not for to much longer.

The room fell still as Hinata sat down with Suga next to him. They all wanted the boy to feel safe and comfortable. Suga spoke first. (btw I forgot to mention Hinata asked Suga if he could help. He said yes dur. Best boyfriend alert)   
Sugawara: “First of all, that man isn’t Hinata’s dad, nor is he related to him. He is a co-worker of his dad. He lives in the Hinata household.’  
Hinata: “He has been there for a few months now… He’s ruining my family. Actually… he already has. He turned my parents i..in… in to a…alcoholics. and g…got my dad into d…drugs.” Hinata teared up, clinging to Suga’s hand.   
Asahi: “Take it slow Hinata.” Everyone was focused on Hinata, trying not to stare, however. Hinata took a deep breath and continues.   
Hinata: “After turning my parents into alcoholics. They pretty much forgot I exist. I was being ruled over by him. and if I ever didn’t listen to his rules, I got beat and he wouldn’t let me eat anything. I had to actually steel food from my own house. It’s not good, to say the least.” He looked up to Suga.  
Sugawara: “The day we left; I got a call from Hinata at like 1am asking me to save him. I found him outside Coach Ukai’s shop crying, shaking, scared. And yesterday I found him the same way but worse. Way worse.”  
Tanaka: “You said he got lost and scraped his leg!?”  
Hinata: “Yes I asked him to lie to you all. I’m sorry but I didn’t want to scare or be a burden to you all. I already felt like one to Suga. I… I h…had” The room fell silent “both times Suga found me… I had… I had just been rapped.” The room was dead shocked. Hinata cried more and climbed into Suga’s lap. Suga quickly wrapped his hands around him. shocking everyone again.   
Yamaguchi: “YOU WHERE WHAT!”  
Tanaka: “OHHHH THAT MAN IS SO DEAD!”  
Nishinoya: “HE RAPED YOU WHAT THE HELL!” Everyone was yelling and freaking out.   
Daichi: “EVERYONE! Quiet down.” Daichi’s voice calmed everyone down. such a dad.   
Kageyama: “Hinata… why didn’t you tell us?”  
Tsukishima: “King, if you where in his shoes, would you tell us?” he shock his head, “Thought so.” Everyone started to murmur and ask questions, instead of freaking out. Hinata answered pretty much stayed quiet.   
Daichi: “Hinata you should go to the pol-”  
Hinata: “NO!” everyone stopped dead in their tracks.  
Kageyama: “Why not boke! It’s illegal! Its not rig-”  
Hinata: “BECAUSE HE… he… he will take me… harm my family more… and… hurt you all.”   
Yamaguchi: “Hey its okay Hinata stay calm okay.”   
Sugawara: “Today he was definitely trying to take Hinata away somewhere to do it again. That’s why I stood my ground so much. I wasn’t going to let him take him way.”  
Hinata: “I don’t know what to do now. you all know now but… I can’t go to the police, I’m to scared. Honestly, a part of me just wants to endure it. It wouldn’t hurt anyone…”  
Daichi: “But you and all of us.”  
Hinata: “Why you guys? None of you will get hurt if I keep quiet.”  
Nishinoya: “Well for a start your one of our starting line up! Your playing will be affected.”  
Tsukishima: “And more importantly, your mental health will go down, you could become depressed and probably even suicidal. I’ve seen it before.” Hinata stared at the blond. Hinata looked away and hid back into Suga’s chest.  
Asahi: “I think everyone agrees you should go to the police. However, if you don’t go, we will still support you. And I think Sugawara has your back the most.” Everyone nodded confused at the last part though.   
Ennsohita: “what do you mean by that Asahi?”  
Coach Ukai: “lights out boys! Why you all sitting like that? Whatever I don’t really care just go to bed now.” everyone went to bed, but Hinata. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. But he didn’t come back for a while. Suga decided to go find him, only to find crying in the bathrooms. He quickly ran up to him.   
Sugawara: “Oh Shoyo. Why are you crying here by yourself?”  
Hinata: “Everyone knows now, so they probably hate me! I’m going to be known as the clubs rapped boy or something.”   
Sugawara: “Shoyo no one is going to think that. As Asahi said everyone is going to support you. We will protect you. And as for me.” he leaned in towards Hinata, “I will do anything to keep you safe and to keep your beautiful smile on your face.” He softly kissed Shoyo. Hinata nodded and the two headed back. Hand in hand. Hinata was safe if only for a brief moment.


	21. Back Home

Training camp ended and it was time to head home. And I. Was. Terrified. I knew that as soon as we returned, I was in for some real hell. I knew what awaited me but to what severity. I sat next to Sugawara in the back of the. No one really knew that we where official. Just knew we where close. Everyone else had drifted of to sleep but me, or so I thought. I felt my mind blur over with thoughts of every possible outcome waiting for me at home.  
Suga: “Mmm Shoyo everything okay? Your shaking.” Koshi is awake?  
Hinata: “Oh Koshi did I wake you? Sorry. I was just thinking about home.”  
Suga: “Shhhh Shoyo everything is going to be okay tonight. Your coming home with me so,” Suga pulled me onto his chest, “just fall asleep okay” heh guess he is right. I should sleep while I can.  
“NOW! GO HOME AND GET SOME SLEEP!” Uaki shouted at all of our sleepy asses. God he is way to loud for 11:30 at night. Koshi and I walked to his house. Hand in hand. It was nice. Peaceful. If only for a moment. My phone rang breaking the peace. It was Mr Kurosawa. God I should answer but I really don’t want to. But before I could even think, Koshi grabbed my phone.  
Suga: “It’s Him. You wanna talk to him?” I shook my head, “Well then,” he answered, “Hello.”  
Mr Kurosawa: “Oh its you. Why do you have Hinata’s phone?”  
Suga: “None of your business. Now I told you to leave him alone until we return. So why on earth did you call?” he’s lying to him? but why?  
Mr Kurosawa: “because I saw you come back. I know he’s home.” Suga froze in his tracks. “so bring him home.”  
Suga’s POV  
Shit! He wasn’t supposed to know he was supposed to be safe for one more night and now, now I’ll have to give him over.  
Suga: “And if he doesn’t?” I have to know if its worth it.  
Mr Kurosawa: “Then you will never see him again. But if you bring him back now, I’ll allow him to continue living his normal life. Well as normal as it has been.”  
Suga: “Fine I’ll bring him home, but you have to let him stay. If you take him, ill make sure he is found. Got it!?”  
Mr Kurosawa: “Crystal bring him back in the next 30 minutes.” He hung up. I sighed as I looked over to a worried, teary Hinata.  
Hinata: “Koshi? What’s going on?” He looks so scared. I’m sorry I can’t protect you.  
Sugawara: “Shoyo, I’m sorry but I have to take you home.” My eyes filled with tears. His did too, “I’m so sorry. But he threatened to take you if you didn’t go home. I don’t want to lose you so…” I couldn’t finish.  
My voice was choked, and tears streamed down my face. Shoyo was crying too. He stared at me a moment and hugged me tight. I hugged him back. we slid to the ground and sat there for a long while. crying and holding each other.  
Hinata: “Koshi? Please, if I go home. Promise me. you wont stop liking me. even if he does unspeakable discussing things to me.”  
Sugawara: “Shoyo. I will never stop liking you. No matter what he does to you. Because you’re my sunshine. My world.” We sat there a moment more before we stood up and headed back to Hinata’s house. “Remember I’m here for you. You need me at all, call me okay.” I lent down and planted a soft kiss on his sweet soft lips. “Goodnight Shoyo.”

“Goodnight Koshi.”

I left him there in a place I knew he would be hurt. It killed me to do so but I had to. To keep him here, with me. But what happened over the next week. Not even I could have predicted this. 

I walked into my house and the second I closed the door he was in my face, grabbing me by the arm and throwing me down onto the living room’s cold floor covered in glass. My parents drunk and standing above me holding bottles. Mr Kurosawa approached me. My parents moved behind as if he was their leader and them, nothing but a slave to use. At a snap of Mr Kurosawa’s fingers, the came up to me and smashed their bottles over my arms and legs. It stung like hell. I felt the blood start to pool on my legs and dripped down my arms.  
The picked up more bottles near bye and continued to smash them over me. My arms, legs, back, chest but never the head. I honestly wished they had hit my head, then I might have passed out and not had to feel it all. They must have smashed about 15 bottles each over me before stopping. All my old cuts opened, and bleed and new cuts did the same. I sat still for what felt like an eternity. Until the pain went from bad to agonising.  
The cuts began to sting becoming an unbearable sensation that raged through my body. He was pouring some liquid on me. It burned like my skin was being melted off. I screamed a blood curdling scream. But through my screams all I could hear was him, laughing his ass of. Like this was a comedy show or Tanaka hitting on Kyoko.  
Hinata: “AHHHH STOP PLEASE WHY ARE AHHH DOING THIS!!”  
Mr K: “Because you went away and told all those people. I know you must have. Look at how the silver haired one stood in front of me. no respect for your owner.”  
Hinata: “No your not… you just corrupted my- AHHHH” I let out another scream as he poured more of the liquid on me.  
Mr K: “I AM! and,” he held up a paper, “here is the adoption paper. Your parents don’t want you and now I have full coustery over you” I was frozen in shock.  
Hinata: “WHAT! NO YOU CANT BE MY PARENTS WOULD NEVER DO THAT!” he kicked my stomach.  
Mr K: “Oh but they did. You’re my child now.” my eyes filled with tears again. How could they. No, they wouldn’t. It was all him he manipulated them to do this. The bastared. He will pay. “That’s enough for tonight. Now that boy, he is expecting you to call right? So you can and I will be listen and watching. Tell him ANYTHING that happened, and I will take you away forever.” He was so sadistic as he spoke. I knew that I would just have to obey. I didn’t want to lose Sugawara, my only escape. Mt hero in the face of darkness.


	22. I’m sorry Koshi

Mr Kurosawa dragged me into the basement. He grabbed a collar and strapped it around my neck. A long chai was attached to it which was nailed into the wall. He handed me the phone and I called Suga. He stood there the whole time and listened to what we were talking about. I really hated lying to Koshi, I loved him so much that lying felt as bad as cheating on him. he seamed really worried too. 

I’m sorry Koshi but it has to be like this. 

After the call he cuffed my hands together gave me a thin small sheet and flat pillow that really didn’t look any different to the sheet. It could barely cover me. but it was better than nothing, I guess. He left me there for the night. I didn’t sleep that night, just cried. And when I woke the next day. I was given no food. I wasn’t allowed to school, only a text to Suga to lessen suspicion as Kurosawa said. Every hour he would hurt me in some way. Or get my parents to do it for me. until late at night where he would use my body for hours and hours on end. I was given 1 glass of water for the whole day and that’s it. No food, no extra water, no shower. That was all I knew for days. 

Someone please… Save me.

Suga’s POV  
It was so strange, every morning Hinata would message me saying he felt sick and wasn’t coming but if I offered to come see him, he flat out refused saying it was too risky with Mr Kurosawa.   
It’s been 4 days. I’m getting extremely worried I need to see him today even if I have to make a fake excuse to see him. maybe I can get some homework and say I have to teach him. but I don’t think that will work. THINK KOSHI THINK!   
Daichi: “Suga!” I snapped out of my thoughts, “teach wants to talk to us. You okay? you where pretty spaced out. You have been all morning.”  
Suga: “just worried about Hinata is all. Let’s just go” we headed over to Takeda. We talked to the coach a little while before Daichi hedded back to the team but I wanted to talk to Takeda first.   
Suga: “Takeda could you ask Hinata’s teachers for some of the homework he has missed. Im going to take it to him.”  
Takeda: “Sure. Why has he been away so much? Do you know?”  
Suga: “he says he is sick but I think I know the real reason. But I cant tell you that, sorry.” I bowed my head.   
Takeda: “that’s fine. I trust that he is in good hands with the team mum and star boyfriend looking after him.” he winked and I blushed intensely.   
Suga: “H-How did you know?! We haven’t told anyone yet!”   
Takeda: “Oh I heard you two talking together one night at training camp. They asked me to get you two but when I heard what you were talking about I just left you two alone. Don’t worry I don’t judge and I haven’t told anyone. Now let’s get back inside.” 

~~Time skip provided by Nishinoya ROLING THUNDER DOUBLE-ING into Tanaka~~

Training was almost over all that was left was packing up. Takeda approached me and handed me the homework he had gotten. I thanked him and excused myself. I headed off the club room to change.   
Okay Suga all you have to do is give him a secret note hidden as a study question that still stands out for him. Okay you got this Sugawara! Its up to you to save your boyfriend. Well if he is in danger. I made my way to Hinata’s house hoping and praying he would answer the door. But unlucky me HE answered.   
Mr K: “Why are you here?”  
Sugawara: “Well Hinata said he has been sick the past few days. And with finals coming up his teachers wanted him to do this homework. And I wanted to make sure he is o-”  
Mr K: “He Is Fine! Now give me that and I will take it to him. okay goodbye!” he slammed the door in my face. I knew in that moment that he was being harmed. I hope he can come. Or see my note.   
I walked to a nearby park. The one id asked Hinata to meet me at, if he can escape that is. I didn’t know how long id be here for, but I didn’t care. If he comes, I’m not letting him out of my site. Guess ill be here a while. I sat there hopeful for hours and hours. It was about 2am on the message I wrote I said id stay out till 3am. it was closing in on that time and I was very sleepy.   
I was thinking about heading off a little early till I looked up and saw a short shadow in the distance. Is that Hinata. The figure walked ever so slowly. It is late though. I should wait till they come into the light. The person in the distance stopped right in front of the streetlight. They fell to their knees and fell forward into the light. The bright orange hair set me off. 

“HINATA!”


	23. What Happened

Suga ran to Hinata. Scoping him up and taking him over to the bench he had just been sitting on. Hinata was limp, covered in blood and barely even conscious. Suga wanted to cry but he stayed strong. It was hard to look at him. he was partly completely covered in scars, most fresh and bleeding. He was barely breathing. Suga was terrified. So was Hinata.   
S: “Hinata! Oh god what happened?”   
H: “What do you need Suga? I can’t stay long.” Suga was shocked.   
S: “Hinata you can’t go back there. He is treating you like shit. You should come with me, or go to the police!” Hinata became visibly panicked at the mention.   
H: “NO! No police. If he finds out he will take me. He will hurt you. I have to go back to protect us!”  
S: “Hinata…” Suga was frozen as he looked at the rag doll of a boy beside him.  
H: “I have to go home. I can’t lose you. He is going to let me out again soon. Just let me suffer… it what I deserve…” Hinata was sobbing on Suga’s chest by this point.   
S: “Hinata, here me out okay. I can’t let you go back to that house. Your practically dead here now. I want you to come with me. but if you do, we have to go to the police. I know you don’t want to but if I let you go back to that house. He is going to kill you. Please will you come with me?” They sat their silent for a moment. Hinata still covered in tears mixed with blood and Suga holding his hand.   
A small nod came from Hinata. Suga sighed in relief. He stood up in front of Hinata. “Can you walk?” Hinata tried to stand but fell straight forward into Suga’s arms with a little yelp. He shook his head.  
S: “well that’s okay, here.” He sat Hinata down on the bench, “here get on my back ill carry you there okay.” Hinata lent forward and wrapped his hands around Koshi’s neck. “Up we go. There you okay?” He felt Hinata nod as he started to walk to the nearest police station. He wouldn’t admit it if asked but he had looked it up so he could take Hinata straight there. (Sugamama is best Boyfriend ever)   
As Sugawara walked along the path to the police, he noticed a figure in the park ahead, standing under a light. It was Tanaka. What’s he doing out? Oh well I don’t want him to see Hinata. I looked over my shoulder to find Hinata asleep. Must have been tired. Oh well ill just go a different way. I took a path entering the opposite side of the park hopping to pass buy undetected. As I walked through the trees, I noticed someone.   
He looks like Nishinoya, WAIT… ARE THEY KISSING! That’s so weird. Poor Asahi will be sad if he finds out. But I’ll talk to the two of them first. At least ill be able to sneak past while they do… whatever this is.   
I continued to walk to the police station and at long last I made it. I woke up Hinata and started to run towards it. I ran in and immediately yelled to attract as much attention as I could. Two officer’s came up to me.   
“Hello, my name is Anie Aki and this is my partner Yuki Yana. What is going on Sir?”  
H: “Hi, I-I’m Hinata Shoyo. I-I have be-en li- Suga I can’t do this!” Hinata began to cry.  
S: “Hinata its okay, there here to help you. Do you want me to talk?” Hinata nodded. Anie and Yuki looked very concerned and confused. “Hello, I’m Sugawara Koshi. Hinata here has been living in a abusive house hold where he has been raped and abused.” The two cops looked shocked and Anie looked very upset.   
A: “Yuki get Helen to prepare a rape kit. Mr Hinata please follow me, Sugawara sir you may come but during the test you will need to leave.” Suga and Hinata nodded, following Anie into a back room. “Can you change into this hospital gown Please I will be back soon with the others.” Then she left the room.   
I helped Hinata change into the Hospital gown, and then up onto the bed in the centre of the room. He looked very nervous sitting there. I don’t know what’s happened the past few days, but it must be the worst he has suffered so far. I gently grabbed Hinata’s hand and squeezed it. He looked up to me and I smiled softly to reassure him, he smiled back.   
H: “Hello you two. My name is Helen Hano and I’m a nurse here. Mr Sugawara I must ask you to leave. Yuki and Anie would also like to talk to you.” I squeezed Hinata’s hand one last time to say ‘stay strong ill be close’ and then I left.


	24. Police Station

I was left alone with Mrs Helen. I was quite worried about being left alone and getting the test done. It scared me a lot. Helen must have noticed as she came and sat beside me. She started talking about what she had to do. She was kind and calm, making me feel a bit more at ease.

Helen: “Please lay down now while I proceeded with the tests.” I listened to her. She asked me questioned and told me what to do. As I allowed her to do the test I heard her gasp at the sight. I felt awful in that moment. I thought about everything he had done and I teared up. Where is Suga… I need him!

Sugawara’s pov

I left the room and walked to talk to Annie and Yuki. They asked me to head to an interrogation room. I went on record to make sure that my words will help fight for Hinata. They asked me one question. “What do you know about Hinata’s case”

Recap with Suga**skip if you don’t want to read**

Suga: “I don’t know when exactly it started or how long but it has been at least 3 months. At least that how he seemed to fares it. The man who has been doing this to him is Mr Kurosawa, I don’t know his first name. from what Hinata said, it sounded like Mr Kurosawa corrupted his parents.

One night about a week ago he called me in the middle of the night. When I found him, he was covered in marks, cuts and his clothes where almost completely tared. Later he told me that he was rapped that night by Mr Kurosawa. Then we went to Tokyo for a school trip where he came and took him away and rapped him again. I witnessed apart of this too. He was a lot worse this time. A lot more cuts and scratches.

We returned 4 days ago and since then Hinata hasn’t left his house. Everyday he sent me a message (he pulled out his phone) all of them said he was just unwell however after seeing him it may have been Mr Kurosawa sending these or he was making Hinata say this. I was able to get a message to him. I met him in a park, and I found him in the condition he is now. he didn’t tell me what happened, so I cant tell you. But that’s everything I know.”

**recap over**

The two of them seemed shocked and pissed off. The wrote everything down and thanked me. I left the room and headed back to the waiting room to find a familiar face. It was Ushijima. Talking to a police officer. I sat down and called him over after he was done talking.

S: “Hi Ushijima. Nice to see you what are you doing here so late?”

U: “Hi Sugawara. I am here to pick up my Girlfriend, she was arrested. Why are you here?” his voice as dry as ever. Wait did he say arrested?

S: “Well my boyfriend needed to come here for something. Wait… YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!” I was shocked that USHIJIMA of all people had a girlfriend.

U: “I could ask you the same about a boyfriend. Yes, I do she is a bit on the wild side. It’s very attractive.” Ushijima likes wild types. Hum didn’t expect that. “So, a boyfriend. Didn’t know you where gay. But that’s cool.”

S: “Yeh I am, and I have a love-” A girl’s voice rung through the air cutting me off.

C: “USHII! Thanks for getting me! Oh its Sugamama, hello” how dose she know me or that nickname?

U: “Sugawara. Meet my girlfriend Courtney Peek. Courtney this is Sugawara Koshi.”

S: “it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

C: “I already know you but it’s a pleasure to meet you too. Witch boyfriend are you with in this story?”

S: “Umm My boyfriend’s name is Hinata shoyo. But I’m curious why where you arrested Courtney?”

U: “Oh the boy of the concrete. That’s nice.”

C: “HINATA! Wow this is a rare pair story then.” She muttered “Oh sorry don’t mind me. I was arrested for beating up 7 girls. They were Ushijima’s fan girls. I didn’t like how the looked at MY Man, so I beat them up.” She smiled rather satisfied with herself. Ushijima smiled and was blushing, shaking his head.

U: “You shouldn’t do that over me Courtney.”

S: “Well aren’t you a feisty girl. You would get along well with Nishinoya and Tanaka from my team.”

C: “NOYAA I love him he’s like my brother. Oh, sorry let me take this call.” She knows Nishinoya?

U: “I’m going to take her home. I apologise for her strange behaviours. I hope Hinata is okay. goodbye Sugawara.” I waved goodbye to Ushijima. And heard him talk to Courtney as they left. “How do you know a bunch of Karasuno players?”

C: “Well this is one of my favourites shows after all!”

U: “You confuse me sometimes Courtney.” They’re quite a cute couple. But what dose she mean show.

Yuki: “Sugawara, Hinata’s tests will be done soon. Annie and I have decided that its in Hinata’s best interest if he doesn’t go home. Is it possible to have him stay with you?” I nodded, “Okay then please call a parent or guardian. They will need to pick you up.” I called my mum to explain what happened and asked her to pick us up. I also asked her to grab some of my clothes and a hoddie for Hinata. She agreed and hung up.


	25. Voiced

Suga’s mum arrived and gave the clothes to Suga. Suga had finally been allowed to see me again. He brought me the clothes and we where left alone so I could change. He was very careful as he helped me change. 

I felt ashamed as Suga saw my body. I looked down. I couldn’t look him in the eyes. I was to ashamed. My eyes filled with tears once again. As Suga put the hoddie on me he looked down into my eyes.

S: “Hinata, what’s wrong?” Sugar reached up and brushed my tears away. I snuggled my head into his hand. It was so soft.

H: “I’m happy you’re here but… I’m ashamed for you to see me like this. I’m discussing.” more tears flowed down my face.

S: “You’re not discussing at all Shoyo. Sure, you have some marks and cuts, but they don’t change how beautiful you truly are.” I cried more leaning into Suga’s chest. I winced as I moved since It hurt. “Shhh its okay Shoyo I’m here and ill protect you.” He rubbed my back and held me as I sat there. Unable to stop crying. I just wanted to hide in Sugawara’s and never come out.

I heard a knock at the door and left Suga’s arms quickly, he looked a little sad but still smiled to reassure him. I replied to the knock. Annie, Yuki and Helen entered the room holding a piece of paper, notepad, and a recorder?

A: “Hinata we wanted to hear everything that happened to you. I understand it must be hard to talk about, take all the time you need. Sugawara you may stay however, you must remain silent thought Hinata’s statement.” Suga nodded. I was very glad he could stay. It would make this a lot easier than being alone.

~~ Time Skip provided by the Cops all crying over Hinata’s story and all thinking ‘we got to blackmail this bitch’ ~~

By this time, I was nothing but tears. Suga held my hand, hiding it behind his back. It’s still not widely accepted to be gay, especially with the older generation. So, keeping it quiet was best. The Cops had nothing more than straight faces. But their eyes where filled with anger and pity. It hurt even more. They talked amongst themselves and eventually turned back to me.

Helen: “After the tests I conducted and from the testimonies you and Sugawara gave. We believe that you shouldn’t return home and instead stay with Sugawara.”

Annie: “However.” I froze as Annie spoke, “As you are technically his adopted son this is going to be a lot harder than we originally thought.”

Yuki: “As of now, we would like to suggest you don’t leave the Sugawara’s house for any reason fot at least 1 week. At the very least if you ABSOULTLY must go, take someone with you and inform us in case he tries to take you.” I nodded slowly. I knew it was best, but I still didn’t like it. And to think he could still take me, it made me scared.

Annie: “Do not worry Hinata we are going to bring him in. We just need a tad more evidence. Now do you know anyone else who could help?” I sat and thought about this. The only people who could would be my parents. But they would probably defend him.

Hinata: “the only other people would be my parents, but I don’t think they would be of any help. However, my home was never cleaned, and there is a chance of the basement still being covered in my blood.”

No pov

The Cops all nodded and escorted Hinata and Suga to meet Mrs Sugawara. Hinata still couldn’t walk so Suga carried him on his back again. They found Mrs Sugawara siting in the lobby. They walked up to her and explained Hinata’s situation. Leaving out key details though. She didn’t need to know. She signed some papers and then Hinata and the two Sugawara’s where off. Hinata sat in the back alongside Suga as his mum drove. It was very early about 4am. Hinata was sleeping on Suga’s shoulder.

Mrs S: “So Koshi, do you have something to tell me” Suga knew exactly what she ment but wanted to be sure.

Suga: “what do you mean mum?”

Mrs S: “You know what I mean.” There was silence, “between you and Hinata” Suga knew this was coming. He was nervous but for Hinata he would do anything.

Suga: “Hinata and I are Dating.” silence.

Mrs S: “Do you love him Koshi?” Suga was caught of guard.

Suga: “Yes I love I’m very much.”

Mrs S: “That’s lovely dear. Well I’m glad you have found someone. Please, for his sake, protect him. I’m sure you already have.” Suga was shock at this but smiled and nodded.

They arrived at the Sugawara’s home. Suga woke up the sleeping Hinata. He stood up and slowly walked up to the house until he froze. A hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Hinata screamed. He was picked up by the man who began to run. Suga yelled at them man chasing after him.


	26. Chapter 26

I heard Hinata scream. I turned to see Mr Kurosawa with his arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist and mouth. He began to run. “HINATA!” I ran after them and yelled at my mum to call the cops. I ran as fast as I could. Following the man as he ran, my eyes fixed onto Hinata. After what felt like forever I heard sirens.

The Cops where closing in. Kurosawa dipped into an ally and I followed. One corner later and we where at a dead end. He held up Hinata’s shaking body. A knife to his throat. Tears ran down Hinata’s face. I was

Mr K: “Now, Now. best calm down unless you want me to hurt this pathetic peace of shit.”

Suga: “WHAT DO YOU WANT! LET HINATA GO!”

Mr K: “Calm down, I won’t hurt him, yet…” he had an evil grin on his face.

Suga: “WHAT—what do you want Kurosawa?” I was fuming about to lose it.

Mr K: “I want to keep Hinata to myself. He is mine and theirs nothing you can do. Im going to take him far far away. Say good bye.”

Hinata: “Su-ga-wara. . .” He looked at me. fear and sadness filled his eyes along with the tears. “can I at least hug him?” Hinata? What are you doing? Tears filled my eyes at the idea of never seeing him again.

Mr K: “Fine but wear this” he wrapped a collar and leash on Hinata’s neck. The leash was short but he walked him forward to me.

Hinata: “Koshi! I love you and I will always love you. I’m so sorry I couldn’t be better for you!” he cried in my arms and I in his. We sat there for a moment and just cried in one another’s arms.

Suga: “He isn’t going to take you.” I whispered before raising my voice, “I love you too I’m sorry I couldn’t save you!” Kurosawa had look away. I took my chance.

I let go of Hinata carefully as to not alert him before I lunged at him. But just as I did, he turned around and punched me in the face. He laughed as he pulled Hinata back who was screaming. He put a gauge on his mouth picked him up and ran out of the ally. I tried to chase after him but made it no further than out of the ally before I collapsed. The Cops pulled up and I saw one of them come up to me. I passed out.

~~ Time skip provided by the couple goals of Ushijima and Courtney. ~~

Third person POV

Ushijima: “That indeed was a great movie Courtney. Good choice babe.”

Courtney: “Thanks Ushi! Glad you liked it as much as I did. Wanna get something to eat? I’m hungry!” Ushijima nodded and they walked back into a quiet area. Its was quite late so nothing but convenience stores where open. They got some food from one and ate outside. Until Ushijima noticed something. He bent down to Courtney’s eye level. (BTW she is very short. Like 5’ short)

U: “Courtney. I think Hinata is in trouble. Look over there.” He pointed at the red-haired boy being carried by a large strange looking man.

C: “SHIT! That must be that Kurosawa guy!” she muttered to herself. “Ushi, we need to help him. That is the antagonist!” Ushijima looked slightly confused.

U: “Are you sure that we sho-” Ushijima started but cut himself off as both he and Courtney stared. They saw Hinata front on. A collar around his neck, a gauge in his mouth and tears in his eyes. Without another word they nodded at one another.

They started to follow the guy Courtney called Kurosawa. They followed him a long while. at one point he took Hinata into an ally and the two waited nearby. It was silent until a muffled scream filled the air. Courtney went to go see, but Ushi grabbed her shirt and shook his head. She didn’t fight, she knew it wasn’t her battle. It was Sugawara’s. Eventually the found themselves at a motel.

C: “We need to get him out of there. Can you call Sugawara?” She looked pissed.

U: “I don’t have his mobile number tho-”

C: “Give me your phone I got this!” ushi complied. A minute or two later she gave it back, “Here call him.” Ushi was confused but called the number. ‘I knew that captains chat would come in handy one day...’ she thought.

S: “Hello who is this?”

U: “Its Ushijima Wakatoshi. Has Hinata gone missing?”

S: “YES! HAVE YOU SEEN HIM! WHEN! WHERE!”

U: “We found him with some strange man. He has just taken him into a motel at ********”

S: “USHIJIMA! THANK YOU IS ANYONE ELSE THERE WITH HIM OR YOU!”

U: “Yes with me. Courtney. With him. no.”

S: “OKAY! okay Ushijima I know this is a lot, but I need you to stay there, out of sight, and watch the room. I am on my way. Please don’t leave!”

U: “We shall stay here. Please stay safe Sugawara. Goodbye”

He hung up and explained it to Courtney. Meanwhile Sugawara began to run. He called the phone number of Annie and alerted them. After a small talk, maily Suga yelling, they decided that the cops would come quietly and wait until Suga needed them.

Annie: “HELEN! YUKI! GET THE BLACKMAIL AND BACKUP TEAM! ITS TIME TO SAVE HINATA!”

Helen: “HELL YESSSS LETS GOO ILL GET THE BIG GUNS!”

Cop 1: “NO YOU WONT WE ARE ARRESTING HIM NOT KILLING HIM! WE ALREADY TALED ABOUT THAT!” Helen listened and along with Annie, Yuki and 3 other cops they went to the motel.


	27. Final Battle p.1

I ran to where Ushijima had told me Hinata was. HINATA IM COMING JUST HOLD OUT FOR ME. BE STRONG. IM COMING… IM SO CLOSE NOW. YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR ALL YOU DID KUROSAWA!! I say Ushijima and a waving Courtney in the shadows by the motel. They told me where he was, and I told them who was coming. Both nodded as I went up to the room. Knocked. And waited…

“YES!” the door flung open and I jumped into action immediately punching him in the face and pushing him to the ground. He quickly tried to stand but I didn’t let him I pinned him to the ground, but he was so strong. He flipped me over and I was pinned under him.

He punched me in the face and over my chest. I tried to push him off. When It didn’t work, I kicked his shins he fell to the side and I started to kick him. Hinata was out of my sight but I felt his eyes on me. I punched him in the jaw and he laid still for a few moments, completely out of it. It was time. “A NOW!” the cops came running in and as Kurosawa came back into the moment. 

“Mr Kurosawa you are under arrest for child abuse and sexual adult” “Anything you say can be used agenst you in a caught of law” Annie and Helen went over his rights as I went to find Hinata. And it didn’t take long.

He was in the next room; tied down to a chair, shattered glass around him, gag in his mouth, collar on his neck, multiple deep and shallow cuts everywhere and tears running down his face. I took the gag out. I picked up some glass and used it to cut away the tape. Hinata fell into my arms and let out a loud cry.

“SSSUUUGGGAAA!!! SSUUGGAA!! SUGA!”

I immediately wrapped him in my arms and started to cry. All he did was grab onto me and cry out my name. over and over. I finally had my Hinata back for good and I was never letting go. “Shoyo I’m so sorry I let him take you. I promise he will never touch you again. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I love you so much Shoyo. I’m sorry I failed you” I heled him tighter in my arms. We continued to cry until, eventually, Helen came over and explained the situation. She also checked over Hinata’s cuts.

H: “Annie is currently taking him into custardy. Yuki is talking to the couple outside. Just leave everything to us now. Hinata you will need to stay home for a few days until your cuts heal. You two go home and we will contact you in a few days.” We thanked her and I picked Hinata up. Walking him outside to find Ushijima and Courtney waiting.

S: “Ushijima. Courtney. Thank you. So much.” I bowed my head. Hinata looked a little confused.

U: “Of course. Anything for a fellow volleyball player.”

We all said goodbye and I started to walk Hinata home. After a short while he fell asleep. He still looked so scared as he slept, shaking just a little. I held him closer and planted a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t worry Hinata, your safe now.” His shaking stopped, but he still seemed scared. I wanted to cry again seeing him like this. Even in his sleep, he was still so scared.

After a while I made it back to my house and walked inside to find my mum awake and waiting. She seemed worried but relaxed as I entered with Hinata. I explained exactly what happened to my mum. She was in tears. Hinata laid asleep in my arms as I talked. Mum suggested I wake him and clean his cuts so they wouldn’t be infected. I agreed and I took Hinata up into the bathroom.

S: “Hinata, wake up now, Hinata.” He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. I smiled gently, “Hey sleepy head. You feeling okay?”

H: “hmm everything hurts. Really bad.”

S: “Okay. We need to clean your cuts. Its… probably going to hurt. But I’ll be as gentle as I can.” I kissed Hinata’s head and went to get the First aid kit. I started cleaning all his cuts. He winced in pain and I felt a little bad that it was hurting him. I kept looking, up trying to look into Hinata’s eyes, but he refused to meet them. “There. All patched up.” Hinata finally looked up to me and with pain in his eyes, he smiled.

H: “Thank you Sugawara. For everything.” He reached up and touched my face. I blushed at his touch, “Your hurt. Let me help you now.”

S: “Um yeh sure.” I felt my face get more blushed. Hinata smiled and started to clean my cuts.

H: “What exactly happened? In the motel.”

S: “Ahh… well… I attacked Kurosawa and at one point, he pinned me and punched me in the face. I fought back until he spaced out. The cops took over after that.” He stopped.

H: “You did all that to save me?” I nodded, “Wow, thank you” Hinata leaned forward and kissed me.

S: “Hinata.” I picked up his hand, “I will do anything for you because I love you.”

H: “I love you too” we kissed again.


	28. Return

Life began to settle down. Sugawara and I went to the police station 2 days ago to give statements on what happened in the motel. Its been almost a week now and my injuries have started to heal. I still haven’t returned to school but its finally time to do so. And. I’m. Terrified! My story ended up on the news and from Suga told me most of the school knows. GOD IM SCARED!

Suga and I walked to school. Holding hands as we walked in peaceful silence. Suga’s hand was so warm and it kinda calmed my nerves. But not enough, I was still freaking out in my mind. I was just glad that it was early and there was no one else around. We separated hands as I opened the club room door. Inside was Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka and Ennoshita.

Hinata/Suga: “Good Morning”

Tanaka: “HINATA WELCOME BACK!”

Ennoshita: “Tanaka shut up. Its too early for your yelling.” Ennoshita punched Tanaka in the shoulder.

Asahi: “Good morning Suga, good morning Hinata. Glad to see you back.”

Nishinoya: “Will you be training with us again?”

Hinata: “Ye-”

Sugawara: “NO. He won’t be training yet. He still needs time to heal.”

Hinata: “What! Why Suga! I’m totally fine now. let me play.”

Sugawara: “Nope, not yet. You need to heal a little more first.”

Daichi: “Looks like Suga is in mama mode extra early this morning.” Daichi laughed as he entered.

Tanaka: “Yeh. He won’t let Hinata play yet.”

Daichi: “Well Hinata, whatever Suga thinks is best is what you will do.” I pouted.

The rest of the club filled into the club room. All talking and catching up one another and after we all arrived, we headed over to the gym. Everyone begin training while I sat on the stage. I had a lot of studying to catch up on, so I just did that instead. I will still pretty sad I couldn’t play but Suga was right, and I knew it. And surprisingly training passed very quickly.

After training ended Suga walked me to my classroom. It felt nice to walk with my boyfriend, even if we couldn’t hold hands. As we walked and talked, I felt eyes looking at me, whispers about me. As I walked more and more, I felt the eyes glare harder and the whispers get louder. I felt so ashamed in that moment. I hung my head down, my eyes filled with tears, but I did my best to stop them from falling. Until I felt a hand grab mine and pulled me through the hall and into the bathroom.

S: “Hinata! Ignore all of them. They don’t know anything.” I felt the tears fall. Suga wrapped me up in a hug. “Shhh Shoyo it okay. You can do this. And if anyone messes with you. Ill come deal with them.”

H: “T-thank you Koshi!”

~~ Time Skip provided by the power of Sugamama ~~

Suga’s POV

S: “TANAKA! NISHINOYA! COME WITH ME!” I yelled. Both of them gave me a look of ‘oh shit what did we do!?’ they followed me to the club room. “Now I have a question? About a week ago, why the hell did I see you two kissing, in a park, at about 3am!”

N: “WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!” Nishinoya blushed. Along with Tanaka. Something I thought I would never witness.

T: “WHEN IN THE HELL DID YOU SEE US! NO ONE WAS OUT THAT NIGHT!”

S: “I was taking Hinata to the police station.” Both fell silent.

T: “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WH-” Noya grabbed Tanaka’s arm.

N: “T-that was the same night…” I nodded

S: “That’s why I saw you, I was walking past. I didn’t want you to see Hinata yet.”

T: “Noya. Lets tell him.” Noya nodded, “Umm… Suga… if we tell you… you won’t tell anyone else will you?”

S: “I won’t tell anyone.”

N: “Well… umm... since I started dating Asahi. We have been kissing every now and again… but I wasn’t very good…”

T: “So he came to me and I agreed to help him… Umm practice kissing. We couldn’t do it at home, so we decided to go to parks and practice late at night.”

N: “I just did it because Asahi is such a good kisser and I just wanted to be better for him.” I was quite shocked; I began to laugh.

S: “OMG, I should have known you two would do something so ridiculous.” Both just stared at me and one another. “Sorry, Sorry. That’s quite nice you too. However,” I snapped back into ‘Mama mode’, “You shouldn’t hide this from Asahi.” They both nodded.

N: “Yeh, I will tell him. I just don’t wanna hurt him.”

S: “I’m sure once you explain everything he will understand.” We all headed back to the gym where a happy Hinata came up to us. He talked to his two sempais as I watched giggling at their craziness.


	29. Eyes on Cuts

I headed to the bathroom after Suga and I got home. I wasn’t feeling the best. Everyone had been watching me all day. Everywhere I went I felt their stares. I hated it, even though I refused to show it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small blade. 

‘do it. You slut’ 

My inner demon taunted me over and over until I listened. I slid the blade along my thigh. It was painful but it made me forget, so I did it again. And again. And again.s Until my legs were littered with small, shallow, bleeding cuts.

I turned on the shower and hopped in. the water running into the fresh cuts hurt, but at the same time it felt so good. I stood still in the shower spacing out. My mind drifting between two levels of bad. But all of a sudden, I felt a hand on my back. 

I freaked and jumped back slipping only to be caught before hitting the ground. I started to panic, who was it? My mind wasn’t thinking straight (not that it could haha) and I started to panic. I forgot where I was and thought it was Mr Kurosawa. I whimpered.

S: “Hey Hinata, calm down, its just me. What’s wrong? You have been in here for a long time. When I came in were very spaced out.” I was shaking a lot as Sugawara pulled me in close.

H: “I… I…” my eyes filled with tears “they… their eyes… where all on me… Suga they wouldn’t stop looking at me.” I felt my tears falling down my face, like the water from above me. I held onto Suga and cried more.

S: “Shhhhh Hinata calm down. It’s okay now I’m here. Just breathe everything is going to be okay.” Suga started to draw small circles on my back. I started to calm down and came back to reality and that’s when I noticed exactly how I was. In Suga’s arms, both of us completely naked, water flowing over our naked bodies. I blushed madly. “Hinata! Your face red. What’s wrong.”

H: “OHh yeh everything is just fine hehe” I lied. I was embarrassed that Suga was seeing me naked.

S: “Shoyyoo. I know your lying. I can see it.” Suga sighed. “if it’s because… I came in with you. I didn’t mean to invade, ill leave if yo-” I wrapped my arms around his waist.

H: “Stay… please.” I mumbled. Suga giggled and wrapped his arm my back and one on my face.

S: “You want to see me naked again. is that it?” Suga giggled as my face went bright red. I tried responding but only mumbled over my words, “I’m just kidding. Can I still stay Shoyo?” I nodded.

Suga turned me around, squirted soap onto his hand and began to wash my back. It felt nice to be touches gently for once. After having been tortured for a week, being touched like this was absolutely amazing. I relaxed into Suga as he reached around me and started to wash my chest.

Once he was finished, I returned the favour and began to wash his back. I never realised how toned Suga was. You really can’t tell from his clothing. I blushed a little. I can’t believe that this guy is my boyfriend. I started to wash down his shoulders and arms. His muscles where hard but his skin was suer soft. Suga sighed softly.

S: “Your hands feel really nice Shoyo. I should have asked you to wash me ages ago.” I blushed. God why did he have to say that! I moved my hands around to wash his chest and Suga turned around, looking into my eyes. He was pink. Was he embarrassed? I moved my hand up his chest a little more. I ran my hands over his nipples and his breath hitched in his throat. His face went a darker pink. Did he like that?

H: “Suga, i-is this o-okay” I muttered breaking eye contact.

S: “Y-yeh its fine” he was slightly flustered. I continued to wash Suga.

H: “Okay all done.” I smiled up at Suga and he grabbed my hands. He glanced down embarrassed but froze. “Suga is someth-”

S: “Are those new?” Suga held my hand and glided his thumb over the cuts I’d made earlier.

H: “I-I umm… n-n…” I looked down ashamed of what I’d done “…yes…” He squizzed my hand.

S: “You made these yourself. I can tell by how you spoke.” His eyes filled with tears. My heart twinged as I saw his tears, “Hinata, please… never do this again.”

H: “I-I don’t know if I…” I looked up and met his teary eyes. It was the first time I actually saw him cry. Sure, we had cried together before, but I never saw him. It made my heart break. I never meant to make him cry. “I… I will try Suga. But please stop crying.” I wrapped my arms around him. he had helped me through so much. Now its my turn to look after him.

S: “Sorry Hinata, I just don’t want to see you hurt yourself anymore. Every time I see you in pain, it makes my heart ache.” He continued to cry in my arms. I thought back to every time he helped me. I started to rub small circles in his back. I felt him relax slightly agents me. I pulled him so I could see his face, I wiped his tears away.

H: “I’m sorry I make you hurt Suga but I hope I can make you happy again. No mater what.”


	30. 4 Months later

A lot of time has passed now, four months to be exact. Since then we have won the spring nationals prelims and now, we are getting ready to go to nationals. The last competition I’ll ever play in and thanks to Kageyama, I’m going to be on the starting line-up. After I stood up and helped Hinata, Kageyama came to me.

~~FLASHBACK~~

K: “SUGAWARA!” the ball I was about to set hit me in the head, “Uki and I have to talk to you!”

S: “Yeh sure.” I walked over to the two of them. “What’s up?”

U: “After everything that’s happened, Kageyama has something he wants to do with you.”

K: “Well…” His face went a little red but he looked directly at me, “I want you to take my place in the starting line-up.” I was shocked. I didn’t expect this at all but I lit up.

S: “I would love too but is that okay coach Uki?”

U: “SURE IS!” he erupted into laughter “So Sugawara, ready to be in the starting line up!?”

~~PRESENT DAY~~

And that isn’t the only thing that’s been getting better. Hinata has been too. He has been able to play again. He didn’t get to play as much as he was because of his… injuries. His injuries are clearing up well… mostly. Sometimes he goes back to his old ways, leaving small cuts on his thighs and shoulders. I try my best but the voices in his head are strong.

But my favourite part of the last four months is that Hinata and I are getting closer and closer. We have been eating lunch together, studying together every night, going on dates every weekend, and even sleeping in the same bed together. But recently I’ve wanted to take it further, but after what happened with Hinata I didn’t want to push him.

Right now, Hinata and I are in bed, snuggling close after a harder day. This week is a stressful one for Hinata as the trial date is this Friday, just three days away and I’ve never seen Hinita so stressed. He hasn’t been as focused during training, at home and in class (at least that’s what Kageyama said). And even now as we lay together, he looks spaced out. His mind looks like its racing at 100 miles an hour.

S: “Shoyoo~chan.” I cooed into his ear. He jumped a little.

H: “Y-Yes Koshi?”

S: “You look really spaced out? Is something on your mind?”

H: “umm… Well yeh, but it’s nothing.” He dug his head into my chest.

S: “Shoyooo.” I pulled up Hinata’s chin and kissed his forehead, “You can tell me anything.”

H: “I’m just worried about Friday… amongst other things.” He looked away from me.

S: “Baby, everything will be just fine okay. I’ll be there with you and so will the rest of the team. I’m sure that Annie, Yuki and Helen will do everything they can to get him behind bars.” Hinata looked back at me and smiled. He kissed me softly.

The kiss started slow, bus as we kept going the kiss got faster and deeper. I licked his lips as we kissed. He hesitated for a moment but slow opened his mouth. I push my tongue into his mouth and let my tongue explore every corner of his mouth. He moaned but froze. Gripping my shirt. I broke the kiss to see Hinata frozen, eyes squeezed shut.

S: “Hinata. What’s wrong. Did it take it to far?” I raised my hand to his cheek and cupped it in my hand. He sat still not moving for a moment.

H: “Sugawara, are you happy with how we are?” He looked away and blushed, “I mean, do you want to further?”

S: “Hinata I’m very happy with you. I’ve never been happier than when I was with you. and I would like to go further with you. But I don’t want to push you into doing anything you’re not comfortable with.” I lent down and kissed his head, “when you’re ready to go further I will be too.”

H: “I- I think…” he looked directly into my eyes with passion and a little fear, “I want to go further with you.” he leaned up and kissed me. I kissed him back but not for long I pulled him back.

S: “Are you sure Shoyo? I don’t want you to push yourself for me.”

H: “Yes I do. I love you Koshi and I trust you.”


	31. Relaxed until... (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter there are   
> \- boy x boy  
> \- underage   
> \- consensual sex

H: “Yes I do. I love you Koshi and I trust you.” Sugawara blushed hard. That was the first time Hinata had ever said I love you. Suga reached up and cupped Hinata’s cheek.

S: “Hinata, I love you too.” Suga pushed Hinita onto his back and hovered above him, leaned in and kissed Hinata deeply. He kissed back, moaning into the kiss as Suga licked over his lips. Hinata opened his mouth and allowed Suga’s tongue to explore his mouth. As he did, Suga allowed his hands to wonder up and down Hinata’s side and chest and eventually slipping his hands up Hinata’s shirt.

Hinata gasped and broke the kiss. Both boys where panting. Suga lifted up Hinata’s shirt and took it off, revealing his chest and the marks. He then quickly took his. Hinata looked away blushing, still embarrassed by his shameful marks and seeing suga without a shirt on. Suga kissed down Hinata’s neck, sucking and nibbling, leaving a dark mark on his neck.

H: “Su-ga! Mhm” Hinata squirmed and moaned loudly. Suga lent down and started to kiss each mark and scar on Hinata.

S: “Let me kiss all these marks better” Suga cooed and continued to kiss all the marks littered over Hinata who squirmed at the feeling. Hinata loved how Sugawara’s lips felt on his body and his cock quickly got hard. He started to move his hips up, trying to get any kind of touch from Suga. Sugawara noticed this and moved his hand down to Hinata’s crotch.

S: “Hmm Hinata, you’ve gotten hard for me.” He cooed. Hinata blushed hard and looked at Suga as he started rubbing his hand over Hinata’s hard on.

H: “Nmm S-suga! Y-your hard too…” Hinata said flustered, as he moved his hips into Suga’s hand. Suga moved his hand up to the band of Hinata’s pants and pulled them down. Hinata then reached over to Suga but he couldn’t reach. Suga smiled and giggled a little before moving closer so hinata could reach him. Hinata pulled Suga’s pants and boxers, gasping slightly at how big Suga was.

S: “Do you like what you see Shoyo.”Suga smiled at the blushing boy below him. Hinata nodded. “Here Sho, give me your hand.” Suga grabbed Hinata’s outreached hand and wrapped it around his cock. He moaned at the touch and Hinata blushed but started to rub his hand up and down Suga’s cock. Suga moaned and shivered at the touch. he reached down and pulled of Hinata’s boxers and began to stroke off Hinata. Hinata flinched and moaned a little.

S: “Is this okay Shoyo?” Suga slowed down and looked at Hinata. He hesitated and nodded. Suga started again, Hinata immediately moaned again. The two boys stroked each other, moaning, and heavily breathing. Hinata felt so strange, he had been touched by Mr Kurosawa so many times before, but Sugawara’s touch was new and different, it felt so good.

H: “Ah s-suga m-feels so strange… but good.”

S: “Your hands feels amazing Hinata, but I need more of you. Please can I take you?” Hinata’s eyes widened and he blushed. He nodded and Suga smiled, leaning down and kissing Hinata. Suga opened the draw beside him and pulled out a condom and a small bottle. He opened the small bottle.

S: “lift your hips up a little for me Hinata.” Suga said softly. Hinata did as Suga asked. Suga poor the lube over his fingers and slowly circled his finger over Hinata’s hole before putting two fingers inside.

H: “A-ah s-ssuga!” Hinata moaned, his body shaking.

S: “How does that feel Hinata?” Suga asked soft and friendly. A little concerned he hurt Hinata.

H: “I-it feels good s-suga.” Hinata stuttered. He reached his hands up, making grabby hands. Suga leaned forward so that Hinata could hold onto him, digging his fists onto Suga’s back. Suga pulled his fingers out and put on the condom. Rubbing more lube onto his cock and rubbing it on Hinata’s hole.

S: “I’m going to enter you now.” Suga carefully pushed his cock into Hinata who started to moan loudly but covered his mouth, trying to be quiet. Suga leaned into Hinata’s ear. “it’s okay I won’t move until you’re ready” Hinata nodded, taking a moment to a just to Suga.

H: “S-suga. You can move now.” Suga smiled and started to slowly thrust into Hinata. He covered his mouth to muffle his moans. He blushed hard and his eyes started to go heavy.

S: “It’s okay Hinata, let your sweet voice out.” Suga cooed into Hinata’s ear and nibbled on his ear lobe. He started to move faster and deeper into Hinata searching for his sweet spot.

H: “ah-AAHH K-Koshi! That spot feels amazing!” Hinata moaned loudly and Suga smirked a small smile and started to go faster, hitting the spot over and over again “K-Koshi… I’m going to... to cum”

S: “M-me too Shoyo, lets cum together.” Suga said and grabbed Hinata’s cock. Starting to jerk him off. This pushed Hinata over the limit and he came all over his chest and Suga’s. At the same time Suga came inside Hinata. Suga pulled out of Hinata and laid on top of Hinata. Both boys panting and shaking from their climax.

Suga pulled Hinata into his side and cuddled him, “You where amazing Shoyo. I’m so proud of you.” Suga kissed his forehead but Hinata was just panting, his eyes barely open. Suga just stroked his hair and watched him as Hinata fell asleep. “thank you for trusting me Shoyo” Suga cooed and fell asleep.


	32. Court Hearing

“Your honour, I would like to call the victim, Hinata Shoyo, to the stand.” Helen stated. I walked up to the stand, my hands shaking like a leaf. I took the oath and sat down in the stand as Helen and Annie began to ask questions and for me to explain the situation.

H: “Your Honour, this is Hinata Shoyo. He is a male, aged fifteen. He was brought into the precinct a month ago by a friend. He had clearly suffered through a lot, clothes ripped, cuts bleeding and bruises littered his entire body. We conducted a rape kit and found that he had indeed been rapped on multiple occasions and majorly abused. 

Upon further questing he also revealed emotional abuse was also present. The majority of all this was inflicted by Mr Kurosawa or Mr and Mrs Hinata. However, from Hinata’s statements its believed that Mr Kurosawa was responsible for their actions due to his bad influence witch badly affected the pair. We believe that Mr Kurosawa should be convicted for Child abuse and rape at the very minimum.”

A: “Now Hinata, is it true that for four months you were subjected to emotional and physical abuse and for the most recent of those you were also rapped by Mr Kurosawa?”

“Yes. I was.”

H: “Is it true that in the week of ** and ** of last month, you were tortured, neglected, drugged and chained up. Being abused and rapped by Mr Kurosawa as well as your parents every day?”

“Yes. I was.”

A: “Is it true that your parents were manipulated and potentially drugged by Mr Kurosawa witch resulted in their contribution of your abuse.”

“Yes. I was.

H: “Now can you please explain to the court the exact events that occurred over the past four months.”

I began to explain my story once again. My eyes filled with tears, my face turned red and my heart filled with agony. As I tried telling the story I looked into the small crowed sitting in the room. Among them all was Suga, he was looking at me with a soft smile and nodded. This helped as I finished my story. I looked over to the jury, most of them had straight faces while others had looks of horror or sadness.

“Thank you Hinata Shoyo. Your honour I rest my case.” Helen and Annie sat back down and the lawyer for Mr Kurosawa stood up and approached me. He looked worried and began to ask me questions about everything. Mostly I answered no since he just tried to twist what I said. But I denied any of them.

“Hinata Shoyo please return to your seating.” The Judge announced. I did as ask and sat beside Helen. I wanted to sit with Suga, but he wasn’t allowed to sit with me. “Please send forth any other witnesses you have.” I watched as Sugawara walked up to the stand. He began to explain what he knew, witnessed and aftereffects he saw. He looked at me, but I couldn’t look back. I was too ashamed. The rest of the team who had witnessed anything significant also came up.

Helen and Annie did a great job as they pleaded Hinata case. the defending layer was having a hard time keeping up with the two of them. Even I didn't know where some of this evidence came from. but as i watched them the would look and smile as if to say 'don't worry we got this'

“The court will take a thirty-minute recess as the jury reviews the evidence. The charges of (insert all charges here) will be enforced today of the jury decides no more evidence is required. However, if more evidence is required the court will meet again in a week. Dismissed.”

I stood and shook the hands of the two lovely cops before racing out of the room and directly to the bathroom. He went into the stall, slamming the door shut before sliding down the wall. I cupped my face in my hands and let the tears finally fall free.

“Shoyo? Are you in here?” Suga walked into the bathroom. I covered my mouth so I wouldn’t cry out, but it didn’t stop a small whimper from my throat. “Shoyo is that you? Will you open up for me.” I unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Suga walked in and sat beside me, pulling me into his lap. He didn’t speak after that. He just drew small circles on my back. we sat there a while just enjoying each other’s company.

:The court case of child abuse agents Mr Kurosawa will be recommencing in five minutes:

We looked up as we heard the announcement. Suga looked back down at me and softly kissed me. He stood up and reached a handout to me. I took it and we walked back into the court. I sat back with Helen and Annie. The judge returned and talked to the jury before he spoke.

“We, the members of the Jury, find Mr Kurosawa guilty on all charges. I second this action and sentence Mr Kurosawa to 50 years in prison without bail. If you have anything to say please stand and enter the stand.”

I approached the stand with Sugawara by my side. I entered the stand while Suga stood beside and reached up to hold my hand. I took a moment, my eyes welling with tears, before I looked directly at Mr Kurosawa.

Mr Kurosawa you ruined everything;

My family

My health

My trust

And of course

My life

I will never forgive you

And I hope you rot in prison.

I was about to walk off the stand when I saw Suga walking up onto the stand he pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest, whimpering, and sobbing into him.

Suga’s pov

I walked onto the stand and pulled a sobbing Hinata into my chest. I had a lot to say to Mr Kurosawa and after watching Hinata suffer for the past few months, I was ready to let it all out.

Mr Kurosawa you absolute bastard!

You took over Hinata’s life and ruined it,

You killed him,

Maybe not literally but,

emotionally and mentally as well as Physically,

I don’t care to hear you explain yourself,

In fact, hearing you trying to only mad me madder,

You took my baby and twisted his mind and body to your will,

And now you will pay for it!


	33. Suga's Pain

“Welcome back you two.” I welcomed back Suga and Hinata, who took a few days off for a mental health break. Because, well a court case is going to make you mentally tired. Id definitely missed Sugawara, but not for what you think, I missed his mama mode. The team had all come over to Hinata and Suga and started asking them about anything and everything.

“Glad to be back Daichi. Do I need to kick any misbehaving children’s ass?” Suga giggled and it made me blush a little, but I shoved those feelings away and laughed a long with him.

“Nope, not this time. However, I do need to make sure you two are definitely okay to come back.”

“Yeh we are ready to return. But would it be ok if we met up after school? Asahi too?”

“Um sure we can do that but Asahi and Noya are going out after training. I- may have overheard them talking about it in the club room” I rubbed my neck a little guilty, Suga laughed and playfully punched me in the shoulder.

Training went off as normal besides the occasional, yet normal, fights. But with Suga back he handled it. But something odd happened every nown and again, Hinata would blank out looking into nothing? Or could he see something that we couldn’t? Every time someone saw this, Suga stepped in and then Hinata would go back to how he was. It was odd to say the least.

Training ended early that day because of a practice match going down the next day and Ukai was determined to make us rest. I was ready to chase out the training maniacs, but they didn’t try anything. That’s odd but whatever. I waited for Suga, who was accompanied by Hinata. We walked to the gate and Hinata waived goodbye as he grabbed his bike and walked with Kageyama (they were hanging out).

Suga and I walked down to coach Ukai’s shop and bought some food. Heading to the nearby park and found a bench to sit on. We chatted foe a bit about anything that came to mind untill…

“So why did you wanna meet up?” I asked and noticed his head immediately drop.

“Daichi…” I looked over to see tears falling down his face.

“Oh Suga? Why are you crying?” I pulled Suga into a hug, “Suga talk to me.” It took a moment before he spoke up.

“Daichi. The past few days have been hard to see.” He pulled away and looked right at me. “I watched Hinata cry for hours. I watched him have panic attacks and helped clean the cuts he made when he snuck off. Don’t get me wrong I love him, and I wanted to help but it hurt so much.”

I didn’t believe it. Suga was always so strong in front of everyone, especially Hinata but inside he was suffering. I pulled Suga into a hug and I rubbed his back.

“Shhh Suga its okay. You have been through a lot too. I know it must be hard to see the boy you love suffering like this. I would be hurt too but your going to be okay. everything will be okay. You and Hinata will get better together.” I tried my best to comfort the crying boy in my arms. We sat there a while before he sat back up out of my arms. He wiped his tears and slowly smiled at me.

“I really needed to let all that out. Thank you Daichi.”

The two of them began their walk back to Sugawara’s place. We walked in a comfortable silence as we left the park. It didn’t take long to get back to Sugawara’s place but when we made it we found Hinata, Kageyama and Yaichi standing there. Kageyama and Yaichi said hi to us as they left. Waving goodbye to Hinata as well as Suga and I. I said goodbye to the couple and walked home.

As I walked I thought about everything that happened in the park. My heart raced a little but more importantly, I realised how much Suga had on his back after all that happened. I’m may not be able to do much since I still don’t know much about what happened. but I’ll do all I can. At the very least ill keep out team under control so he doesn’t have too. I walked into my house and heeded to bed. But not before texting the group chat.

Karasuno VB chat

Daichi: YOU ALL BETTER BE ON YOUR BEST BEHAIVOUR TOMORROW OR IM KICKING YOUT ASS!


	34. Suga's Pain p2

I smiled brightly as I saw Suga turn the corner with Daichi. I was standing out the front of Suga’s house with Kageyama and Yaichi since they where dropping me home. They said their goodbyes and walked off as Suga and Daichi came up to me. I grabbed Suga’s hand as he walked up beside me but as I looked up into his eyes, I noticed they where red. Had he been crying?

We waived goodbye to Daichi and headed inside. Mum greeted us, Mr Sugawara said I could call her that, and we headed up to Suga’s room. I followed in after Suga and closed the door. I walked up behind Suga and wrapped my arms around his waist.

H: “Koshi, where you crying?” I felt him tense up. “Koshi?”

S: “I-it’s… I’m fine Shoyo. Don’t worry.” His voice barely chocked out the response. Well that was unconvincing. He tried to walk off, but I held him tighter. I went and stood in front of him. His eyes had filled with tears.

H: “Koshi? What’s wrong? Please talk to me.” I reached up and wiped his tears away.

S: “Sorry Shoyo. I shouldn’t be crying. I can’t be weak… I have to be strong for yo-” I leaned up and kissed him. Hearing him say that made my heart ache. He’s been holding back his feelings because of me. I should have seen it.

H: “Koshi, you don’t have to ignore your feelings. You don’t have to be strong for me. You were by my side through everything. After I ran away, when he came to find me, in the court, after I hurt myself and every time I cried. You have helped me so much, now let me help you. Let me be strong for you.”

Suga started to cry more and more. I pulled him into my chest and stroked my hand through his hair. My heart ached as I heard him cry. I felt his tears soaking into my shirt, but I didn’t care. As we where standing in his room, I felt him shaking in my arms and his body start to fall “Suga!” I caught him as best I could, but we still fell onto the floor. I sat myself up and pulled Suga into my lap.

S: “Shoyo! Shoyo, it hurts so much. I love you so much that it hurts, sooooo so much to see you suffering. After I found out about everything, all I want to do is protect you. But I couldn’t even do that. Shoyo I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you then. Ive let you down, But I PROMICE I’m going to protect you from now on.” 

Suga’s voice was shaky and breaking as he spoke, he was still crying too. My heart ached as I listened to Suga. He was hurting so much because of me. I felt like crying but I held back the tears, I had to be strong for Suga right now.

H: “Koshi, I love you so much. I’m sorry I’ve made you hurt so much. But please if your not okay. tell me. I wanna help you like you helped me.” I cooed into Suga’s ear. He stopped crying soon after and looked at me, still a hint of sadness in his eyes. I smiled brightly at my very handsome boyfriend.

Suga POV

I looked up at Hinata and saw his bright sunshine smile. He was so handsome, and his smile was intoxicating. I couldn’t stop myself. I leaned up to Hinata and kissed him passionately, licking his lips almost immediately. He seems surprised but kissed back and opened his mouth. 

I pushed my tongue into his mouth, allowing it to explore his mouth. It tasted so sweet. Hinata’s hands reached up and clawed at my back. I put my hands around Hinata’s waist and pulled him closer. He flinched a little and pulled away from the kiss panting. He whimpered as he panted, and I pulled him close.

S: “Was that to much- Ahh!” I started but was cut off as I felt Hinata sucking on my neck.

H: “Is this okay Suga?” He looked at me with his big eyes.

S: “Yes its okay. hehe Ah--” I giggled but Hinata started kissing my neck making me moan. I covered my mouth trying to quieten my voice.

H: “Suga let your voice out. It so beautiful.” Hinata sounded so lustful as he started to run his hands over my body. It made me shiver a little. Hinata stopped and pulled me in for another kiss. I let him take control this time and to be honest it felt amazing giving him control. “mmm Suga…”


	35. Dreams of Nightmares

MASIVE TIME SKIP! (2 weeks before nationsals) BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE MANPOWER NEDDED TO GUARD MR KUROSAWA.

H: “Hey koshiiii” My very adorable boyfriend came up behind me and hung off my shoulders, placing little kissed on my cheek. I giggled a little as he did.

S: “hehe. Hello sweetheart.” I turned around and pulled him into my arms, “What have you been up too?” We sat down on the couch and he leaned on my shoulder.

H: “Nothing much. I went out to see Yamaguchi and we saw Asahi and Nishinoya kissing in the park hehe. It was cute.” He giggled but his voice then sunk, “but I got a call from Annie and Yuki.” I was worried when he said that, especially how he said it.

S: “Why did they call? Has something happened?” I felt him shiver a little. So, I wrapped my hand around his shoulder and started to play with his hair.

H: “Well its about my parents… After talking to some judges, they have decided to put them on trial. B-because they still h-hurt me b-but also because o-of child neglect.” He teared us as he spoke. I pulled him into my lap and his head to my chest. “I-I have to go to court next week a-and HE is going t-to have to be there too.” He started to cry more, and I rubbed his back and him tighter.

S: “Oh sweetheart, its going to be okay. I know you didn’t want your parents to go through this. But it may be for the best. Not so they get put in prison, but so they can have their situation explained.” He nodded into my shoulder as he cried. I cuddled him close and rocked him slowly. “It will all be okay Shoyo.”

Hinata cried for a while and I just held him close and rocked him slowly. I didn’t mind though. He needed this, I know that sounds bad, but at least he isn’t hiding it this time. As he started to calm down, I planted small kisses on his head. He giggled a little and I smiled.

S: “Feeling better sunshine?”

H: “Yeh. Thank you, baby.” He kissed my cheek.

S: “I’m going to make us some dinner. What would you like?”

H: “Miso ramen… If that’s okay.” He gave me a super adorable look.

S: “Of course I can.” I got up and started to cook dinner

time skip thanks to Suga’s cooking and a pov switch.

Some heavy language

You useless piece of shit!

Your nothing without me!

Your body is all your good for!

Your only meant to satisfy me!

Your worthless we hate you too.

You’re a disappointment to our family name.

We should never have had you in the first place.

Stupid child, all you can do is jump.

Why did we even let him on this team.

and even the starting line-up.

He is so shit. I can’t believe were friends with him.

He’s such a slut too. He was rapped and abused and I bet he liked it.

Everything went blank

I can’t believe you ever thought I Loved you.

You’re such a slut and absolutely discussing.

I would never love someone like you.

I hope I never see you again.

He walked away…

N-NO SUGA!

PLEASE COME BACK!

DON’T LEAVE ME!

PLEASE!

SUUGGAA!!

I shot up crying. My entire body was shaking, and I was in full panic mode. I couldn’t breathe anymore. But as I looked across the room I saw him standing there with a knife. “NO! NO GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU CANT HAVE ME! SUGA PLEASE COME BACK!” I yelled and crawled to the corner of the bed and curled in on myself. Suga woke up but I didn’t notice.

S: “Hinata?” Suga’s voice filled the air but I couldn’t move. “Hey hey what happened?”

H: “D-dream… H-he’s here” I said panicked.

S: “Shhh its okay. It’s just us here. He isn’t here shoyo. ‘it’s a panic attack’ Hey shoyo can you breathe for me? come on breathe with me” Suga started to breathe slowly and I looked at him and started to copy him. Suga slowly reached a hand towards me and held it just in front of me. “Here, do you want to hold my hand?”

I slowly reached and took his hand, I squeezed it, pulling on him a little. He smiled down at me and continued to breathe with me. we sat there a while until I finally started to calm myself down. I slowly opened myself up, crawling and curling up into Suga’s lap. I felt his hand in my hair, it felt really relaxing and my eyes started to drift closed.

S: “Hmm do you think your ready to sleep now Sho?” I nodded with a small ‘mmm’. Suga lied down and pulled me on top of his chest. “Don’t worry your cute little head Sweetheart. Ill protect you.” He cooed into my ear.


	36. Arriving in Tokyo

ANOTHER BIG TIME SKIP!

The time had come, we where at nationals! It was a dream come true for all of us but especially us third years. We where all riding on the bus to Tokyo, however since it was roughly 4am everyone was asleep. Well everyone but me that is. I couldn’t sleep, I was too excited but also extremely nervous. After all I’m not just a bench warmer anymore, I’m the setter.

What if I choke under the pressure?

What if I can’t do any of our plays properly?

What if I screw everything up?

What if I let everyone down?

What if I disappoint Hinata?

Just as I was about to spiral out of control, I felt a warmth nuzzling into my side. I looked over at my adorable sleeping boyfriend. He had nuzzled his head into my shoulder as he slept. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He mumbled in his sleep.

“mmm Great set suga”

Is he dreaming about us playing together? That’s kinda cute. I smiled down and kissed Hinata’s head before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. As I was drifting off I felt Hinata’s hands gripping onto me. I felt myself smile as I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard coach Ukai’s loud voice filling the bus, waking up everyone. I didn’t want to open my eyes yet, so I didn’t. I just laid there a little while longer until I felt someone’s lips on my neck. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Hinata kissing and licking my neck. I held back the little noise trying to creep up my throat and just smiled. He looked up at me with his signature bright smile.

H: “Yay your awake. Look were in Tokyo! It’s so exciting!” I looked out the window and saw the busy city.

S: “Wow we must be very close then. Hehe your quite excited aren’t you Sho?” I giggled as I watched him looking out the window with a giant smile. He blushed a little.

H: “Well I’ve never been in the city before. So it’s really exciting!” Tanaka, who was sat in front of us, turned around with a shocked expression. As did Noya from behind us.

T: “Hinata are you serious!?”

N: “You have never been to the city!?

H: “Well yeh. My parents never brought me to the city and wouldn’t let me go on my own.” Hinata’s face turned all red.

S: “Well I’m glad that your finally getting to come to the city.” I leaned closer to his ear and whispered, “and I’m glad I got to see your first reaction.” Hinata blushed and turned away. looking back out the window and taking it all in. As did the two second years.

TIME SKIP POWERED BY THE NEW HAIKYUU TO THE TOP OP!!!!! (soooo gooood!) (btw I haven’t watched any of To The Top or read the nationals ark in the manga. Waiting to watch with my mate. So this is just my free for all based on my own personal experience at a national competition hehe)

After we attended the opening ceremony, we headed to our cabin. The cabin was small considering the size of the team, but no one seemed to mind. It had five rooms, four of which where bedrooms, the other was a small living room/kitchen. We all split into groups of three and set up our rooms. The rooms groups where:

1\. Daichi, Ennoshita and Kageyama

2\. Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka

3\. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Narita

4\. Kinoshita, Hinata and myself

The coaches and managers had a separate cabin next door to ours. Shortly after we finished setting up our rooms, we all ate dinner before deciding to play a game together. Daichi said it would help with our team bonding, but I think its more so we where all in the same room. We decided to play a card game. And after much debate we played spoons. We played for about an hour or so but a few people got bored and left to relax in their rooms, until it was only Daichi, Asahi, Ennoshita, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and myself.

Tanaka: “I CAN’T BELAVE I LOST!’

Tsukishima: “lost again that is.” He smirked

Nishinoya: “Well since we have finished that round why don’t we play another game?”

Yamaguchi: “What game did you have in mind Nishinoya?”

Nishinoya: “Truth or dare.”

Daichi: “Sounds like a good idea!”

Tsukishima: “Fuck this I’m out!” he stood up and began to leave, looking at Yamaguchi who just shook his head and he just left.

Nishinoya: “So are the rest of you in or what?” everyone agreed. “Okay. WAIT! I’ve got something for this!” he ran into his room and came back with a container filled with paper. “Okay so when its your turn, pull out a name of who to ask! Ennoshita go first.”


	37. Truth or Dare P1

Nishinoya: “So are the rest of you in or what?” everyone agreed. “Okay. WAIT! I’ve got something for this!” he ran into his room and came back with a container filled with paper. “Okay so when its your turn, pull out a name of who to ask! Ennoshita go first.”

Ennoshita: “Sure *draws* okay Asahi truth or dare?”

Asahi: “Too scared for dares so truth.”

Tanaka: “Pusssyy” everyone laughed at Tanaka and Asahi went a little red.

Ennoshita: “Well you’re always going on about being holly. So, have you had sex or what?”

Asahi: “ah- well- I” he went bright red and it seems Noya was a little flushed too “I have…” everyone was shocked but

Sugawara: “Not surprising.”

Daichi: “agreed” Daichi winked at Asahi.

Asahi: “Okay lets move on. *draws* Yamaguchi truth or dare?”

Yamaguchi: “Dare. Let’s be exciting!”

Asahi: “Hmm I dare you to take your shirt off, go ask one of the girls for a bra and wear it for the next 3 rounds.”

Tanaka: “Wow Asahi that’s actually pretty good.” Yamaguchi blushed but left the cabin and 2 minutes later he nicked on the door. wearing a pink lacy bra.

Yanaguchi: “So what do yall think?” he walked in seductively “Yachi has great taste.”

Hinata: “Wow Yamaguchi you look great in that! Where is Tsukki when you need him.” he winked.

Yamaguchi: “well if he isn’t bonding he missed out. *Draws* okay next up Daichi.”

Daichi: “bring it on Dare!”

Yamaguchi: “Ooo you’re going to regret that captian. Wait here a sec.” He smirked and Daichi looked nervous, “Talk to this dinosuar like you’re making a game plan to sleep with someone who is on this team.” Daichi was shocked but giggled.

Daichi: “Do I have to say who it is?”

Yamaguchi: “Na we still got to live together for a few days after all.”

Daichi: “All right. Lets give this a go.” Daichi grabbed the toy and started talking about how he was going to seduce and fuck this player and it sent almost all of us to tears of laughter.

Hinata: “CAPTIAN OMG!”

Ennoshita: “Jezz as the dad of the team you sure are dirty.”

Nishinoya: “This was the best idea ever!”

We played a while longer. Yamaguchi never put his shirt back on and this caused Tsukishima to drag him away. They probably went to make out or something. Lucky Yamaguchi. Tanaka ended up in nothing but his boxers for a while and Noya was currently sitting in Asahi’s lap as apart of a dare. But Hinata ended up licking strawberry jam off my finger in a ‘Serductive’ way. It was so sexy and turned me on a bit to be honest.

Hinata: “*draws* Ennoshita, truth or dare.”

Ennoshita: “Truth. I’m way to scared to do anything after seeing what you have done.”

Hinata: “Easy. Have you ever or ever wanted to try crossdressing?”

Nishinoya: “Wow nice one Hinata!”

Tanaka: “So proud of my Kohai.”

Ennoshita: “Well I have tried it once, I have photos too. And yes, you can look, here.” He handed his phone to Hinata and everyone crowded around.

Daichi: “Wow Ennoshita you look amazing!” Daichi had a small blush too.

Hinata: “yeh I love that colour on you. It suits you well.”

Ennoshita: “Well that’s enough of my experiment. Okayy *draws* Sugawara Truth or dare?”

Sugawara: “DARE!”

Ennoshita: “You sure you wanna do that Sugawara?” his tone was so serious.

Sugawara: “Uh… I’m concerned now but Yeh I wanna dare!”

Ennoshita: “Well you asked for it…” he paused and the room felt silent for a moment, “Beg Hinata to make out with you. Hinata, you have to refuse. Keep trying to convince Hinata in different ways for Three minutes.” Everyone froze and my face went bright red.


	38. Truth or Dare P2

Ennoshita: “Beg Hinata to make out with you. Hinata, you have to refuse. Keep trying to convince Hinata in different ways for three minutes.” Everyone froze and my face went bright red. 

The room was silent until A burst of laughter rung through the room.

Tanaka: “HAHAHA!!! ENNOSHITA THAT’S THE BEST DARE ALL NIGHT!”

Nishinoya: “WHY THE FUCK DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT! ASAHI CAN WE DO IT TOO!?” Asahi blushed.

Asahi: “Umm Noya it’s not our turn. Next time.” While a lot of the team rolled on the floor in laughter Hinata and I sat there. Both of us flustered blushing messes. I looked around at the group and saw most of them dying of laughter or chuckling, Daichi looked a little annoyed but I ignored him.

Yamaguchi: “Well this got interesting. But I have an idea to make it better.” He whispered something into Ennoshita’s ear and they both smirked.

Ennoshita: “Perfect.” He stood up and grabbed a chair from the dinning table and placed it in the middle of the room. “Hinata you have to sit here.”

Hinata: “O-Okay…” Hinata was still so red as he got up and sat down. I went to get up but stopped as I noticed Yamaguchi’s devilish smirk. He went behind Hinata and grabbed his arms. “Y-Yamaguchi! What are you doing?”

Yanagichi: “tying your hands up.” His voice was mysterious and made Hinata blush.

Ennoshita: “Well Sugawara, your three minutes starrrts now.” Everyone shut up and looked right at me. I took a deep breath and stood up and started seductively walking towards Hinata as everyone stared at us.

Sugawara: “Shoyyoo.” I spoke in my super seductive voice. I stood in front of Hinata and used my finger to pull his chin up to look at me. “Can we make out? Pretty please.” His face went bright red.

Hinata: “N-no…”

Sugawara: “But why not baby? I know you want to.” I spoke sweeter but still seductive and moved my face closer, “And you do too.”

Hinata: “N-nope.” I walked around him and drabbed my finger on his face. I lent on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him and spoke into his ear.

Sugawara: “Oh come on now let’s show everyone how amazing we are at kissing.” I brushed my lips on his ear as I spoke. I felt him shake his head. “Why don’t we ask these guys. Don’t you all wanna watch us.” Everyone chuckled and some said yes or nodded. “See. Come onnn baaaby, make out with meee.”

Hinata: “Mhnn n-no.” he was starting to squirm a little.

Ennoshita: “Thirty secounds.” Got to take it up a bit.

Sugawara: “Was that a little whine baby?” I slowly walked over and sat in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck again. “You really want to make out so lets just do it cutie.” I kissed the corner of his lips. I moved my hands to his face and pulled out extremely close. He was blushing and very frustrated. He shook his head slowly, refusing to make eye contact with me.

Ennoshita: “Times u-” before he even finished, I closed the gap and deeply kissed Hinata. The room fell silent for a moment before I heard Nishinoya, Yamaguchi and Tanaka cheering and whistling while the other members all laughed at them. But I tuned them out and kept kissing Hinata.

Daichi: “Okay that’s enough you two love birds. And you three please shut up before the coaches come over and yell at us.”

I pulled away from Hinata and looked at his adorable and flustered face. I slowly stood up and walked behind him, kneeling down to untie his hands. As I did, I leaned in and kissed on his shoulder. I felt him shiver a little and giggled.

After I untied his hands, he stood up quietly and went to sit down. but before he did I sat down and tapped my lap, signalling him to sit in it. But he just sat beside me and rested his head on my shoulder. I didn’t mind though so I just grabbed his hand and let him relax into my shoulder.


	39. CH39: Nationals Day 1.1

“SUGA IM SO EXCITED! YOUR GOING TO SET FOR ME IN AN OFFIAL GAME!” Hinata jumping up and down as he and Sugawara where getting ready. Kinoshita laughed as he came back into the room.

Kinoshita: ‘At least you will get to play today.’ “Your extra excited today but keep it down would you.” Kinoshita rolled his eyes as he sat on his bed. Hinata blushed before sitting down.

Suga: “Yeh there are still other people sleeping nearby. But I’m glad you’re so excited. I am too! I’m finally going to play as our teams’ official setter!” Suga spoke as he changed into his uniform. He walked over and sat beside Hinata, “I hope I can be the setter you all deserve.”

Hinata: “Of course you will be your sets are amazing!”

Kinoshita: “Its true Sugawara. You will do great. I hope I have chance to play with you.” Suga agreed but was cut off by a nock at the door.

Daichi: “Hey be ready and in the living room in 3 minutes.”

All three: “Hai” The three boys finished changing. Hinata scrambled around to the room, much to the amusement of the other two boys. Kinoshita finished up and headed out leaving Sugawara and Hinata alone. Sugawara smirked and closed the door before approaching Hinata. He pulled him into a hug.

Hinata: “Koshi?” He was cut off by his boyfriend’s lips on his. He hesitated a moment, surprised by thr kiss, before he kissed back. Their kiss didn’t last long, but every second was blissful to them. They separated and Suga kissed Hinata’s head.

Sugawara: “Come on my love. Lets get going.” Hinata nodded and they headed out to meet their team.

Daichi: “NISHINOYA! TANAKA! HURRY UP!”

Time skip provided by Daichis thighs

Sugawara’s POV

As we walked into the massive stadium. I felt Hinata squeeze my hand tightly and when I looked his face was brighter than the sun. We headed over to our court and saw a super intimidating team. I looked down at Hinata, expecting to see him fired up, but he looked scared?

Sugawara: “Hey Hinata, you okay?” I whispered. He nodded.

Hinata: “Y-yeh just a lot of people is all.” I held onto his hand a bit tighter and pulled him closer.

Sugawara: “Its okay baby,” I whispered into his ear, “Ill keep you safe.” He blushed a little but smiled at me. We arrived at the court and Hinata was once again smiling and excited to play. I smiled and joined in his excitement.

We began the warmup, and I was paired with Daichi, Kageyama stole Hinata but I couldn’t complain, after all he gave up his spot-on court for me. The warmup went well, other than Nishinoya almost rolling thunder-ing into the refs stand. And after it all, it was time to play.

Time skip (what you wanted a match? Well I can’t do it justice.)

Hinata: “SUGA! SET IT HERE!” The ball came flying towards Hinata, a wall of blockers appeared in front of him, but that didn’t stop him. He slammed the ball down towards the other side of the court. Much to the anger of their Libero who couldn’t receive it. 21-19 (1-2 sets). Karasuno had won.

Tanaka: “ALL RIGHT!!” Tanaka broke the silence and the entire team (other than tsukki) cheered loudly. Hinata and Sugawara gave each other a hug, jumping around. They where so excited that they won! Everyone lined up, thanking the other team, and shaking hands.

The team walked off and began grabbing all of their stuff to head off the courts. Ukai was talking to the two captains/Vice, leaving Ennoshita in charge of leading the team to where they were going to sit. As they walked out, Hinata told Kageyama he was going to go to the bathroom. Kageyama just told him not to get lost as Hinata separated from the rest of the group.

As he walked around, promptly ignoring Kageyama’s advice, a guy in a black hoddie followed him. Hinata was unaware of the guy. He was wearing a black hoddie, clearly not a player one. He was tall and was quite built. Like Daichi but if he was taller. The guy smirked and waked up to Hinata. Grabbing his wrist and dragging him into a near by bathroom.

Hinata: “Hey what the hell are yo-” He yelped as the guy threw him on the floor of a stall and locked the door. Hinata whimpered as he hit the ground, hitting his head hard too. The guy approached him, leaning down, and pinning Hinata beneath his looming body. “What are you doing?” His voice was so filled with fear.

Guy: “Well,.. Well,.. Well. So you’re the Hinata if heard so much about.” The guy sat and forced Hinata into his lap, straddling it. “Your certainly as pretty as everyone said you are.” He began to rub his hands up and down Hinata’s body before sliding them up his shirt and doing the same. Hinata whimpered and flinched at the touch. It reminded him of Kurosawa.

Hinata: “Stop… Why are you-Ah!” The guy cut him off by pinching his nipples. He squirmed around desperately trying to get away from the guy.

Guy: “Come on now don’t resist,” he used an arm to hold his waist in place, “I heard you loved this stuff. You even sold your body to some of your rivals and even older men.” The guy taunted him and left Hinata shivering in fear. He pulled up Hinata’s shirt exposing his chest and began to kiss and lick Hinata’s collar bone.

Hinata: “What no, I’ve never done any of that.” His speech was slow and slightly broken, “Now please can you stop.”

Guy: “Oh come on as if you’re not liking this. I definitely am.” the guy smirked and rubbed his crouch on Hinata. His hard on rubbing agents Hinata. Hinata jumped a little but was still being heald down by the guy. “Why don’t you sole this problem?” he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled his boxers down.

Hinata: “No! I don’t want to do that! SOMEONE HELP!”


	40. Nationals Day 1.2

Hinata: "No! I don't want to do that! SOMEONE HELP!"

Guy: "Why would anyone come save you? no one cares for you, they just want your body. Now get to work." The guy pushed Hinata's body away. grabbing his hair and pulling his head down to his cock.

Hinata: "NO I Wo-" before he could protest the guy shoved his head down onto his dick. Hinata gaged on the guy as he was bobbed up and down on it. Tears filled his eyes and seconds later fell. 'Suga please help. Anyone help.' Hinata didn't give in but he did relax in an attempted to stop the pain he felt.

Guy: "Good boy. Come on suck it don't make me do all the w-"

\---: "Hinata? Are you here?" Hinata took a chance slipping the guys body away and yelling.

Hinata: "SUGA HEL-" the guy covered his mouth a moment too late. Sugawara immediately knew something was up when he walked in. but now, he knew.

Sugawara's POV

Sugawara: "Okay were bac- Umm where is Hinata?"

Kageyama: "He was going to the bathroom. Its been a while though." Sugawara felt uneasy at that.

Sugawara: "Well ill go look for him." I left and began on my search for my cute, probably lost, boyfriend. I walked down the almost empty halls sooling in each bathroom I came across. 'well good thing the matches are on. But now I'm worried, why would he go so far just for the bathroom. Something doesn't feel right- wait what was that noise?'

I approached the next bathroom and heard muffled talking on the other side of the door. I pushed the door open and noticed no one inside but a stall door locked.

Sugawara: "Hinata? Are you here?" Suga heard some movement and a small pop sound?

Hinata: "SUGA HEL-" Hinata was cut off by something and in that moment Suga lost all rational thought. He knew something was up as soon as Kageyama told him. 'I hope your not in the way baby' Suga thought as he kicked open the door. His eyes widened and body filled with rage at what he saw.

The guy had a hand covering Hinata's mouth. Hinata's head itself was down next to the guys exposed cock, the Guy was trying to push Hinata back onto it. He had tears streaming down his face. His breathing was way too fast, almost hyperventilating and it was clear he was having a panic attack. I immediately snapped.

Sugawara: "WHAT IN THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! GET AWAY FROM MY SHOYO!" I launched at the guy and punched him in the face. Hinata was able to move away onto the corner. I noticed he curled into a ball but I needed to deal with this guy first.

Guy: "You Bitch! Way to ruin my fun with this little slut."

Sugawara: "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM THAT!" I immediately pinned the guy on the ground and began to punch him. The guy struggled back and punched me in the face a few times. I took it though. I looked over in Hinata who was crying hard, breathing rapidly and shaking uncontrollably. until a security guard came in and pulled us off one another.

Hinata: "THAT GUY," he points to the creepy guy, "HE WAS HARRASING ME!" Hinata told the Guard and he immediately took the guy. Taking him out of the stall.

Guard: "Ok, I'll take him away. please come to the security room if you wish to press chargers." The guard took the man out and I closed the door again. I moved slowly in front of Hinata and he hadn't gotten better. I sat in front of him, my arms open.

Sugawara: "Shoyo its okay. He is gone now. Your safe now." I tried my best to get his attention, but he still wasn't listening. He had brought his hands up to cover his ears and pushed his face into his knees, witch where curled up to his chest. I was so worried and had no idea what to do in that moment, so I took a risk. 'I really hope this wont freak him out more.'

I slowly and carefully picked up Hinata and sat him in my lap. He did freak out a little, thrashing agents me and quietly muttering. I felt bad but I needed to get through to him. I lifted his head up, his eyes where shut tightly. 'I need him to look at me.' I still held his head but also wrapped my hand around his back and rubbed it slowly.

Sugawara: "Shoyo baby. I need you to open your eyes. Look and see, I'm not him, he isn't here, its just you and me." He took a moment before he tried to open his eyes. I could tell he was struggling and scared. I rubbed his back slowly and moved in closer to his ear, "You can do it sweetheart. I promise everything is okay. Your safe."

Hinata slowly opened his eyes, though he still struggled. But once he saw he saw me he immediately snuggled closer into my chest. His breathing started to slow a little, but it was still really fast. His body was shaking still but a lot less and he was sobbing. I moved my hand from his back to his hair.

Sugawara: "Shoyo I need you to slow your breathing. Your going to pass out at this rate. Here breathe with me." I slowly breathed in and Hinata copied me as best he could. We stayed like this a while. But at last Hinata had calmed down, no longer shaking or sobbing and his breathing was back to normal. "How are you feeling now Sho?"

Hinata: "Much better. Thank you Koushi." His soft voice was still quite as he spoke. it was very cute. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned up, kissing me softly. I kissed back but broke it off soon after, "Can we head back to the team now?"

Sugawara: "Of course baby." Hinata blushed. He slowly stood up and I did the same. I opened the door and as I was about to walk out, I felt Hinata grab my hand. I felt myself blushing.

Hinata: "Is this ok?" he looked up at me with big eyes. His face red.

Sugawara: "Of course," l lent down and kissed his forehead, "Let's go my sunshine."


	41. 3rd place

Well that’s it now Nationals is over. And after all we went through, we came 3rd! we got a medal and everything, it was so cool! It was a long week, like a reallllyyyyy long week. I was exhausted, as was the rest of the team. We where on our way home and almost everyone was asleep. Id woken up when my head hit the window. ‘ouch!’

I was still very asleep. But as I turned to my side, I saw a mop of light grey hair on my shoulder. Suga was still asleep, breathing softly. I smiled at him and his adorable face, his face looked soft and his lips did too. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. I leaned on his head and fell asleep again.

Sugawara’s POV

We arrived back at school a few hours later. Everyone was waking up slowly as we closed into the school. Everyone except Hinata. He was still asleep and since we didn’t have a small meeting, I decided just to carry him home. I carefully picked up Hinata bridal style and carried him off the bus.

Daichi: “Hey Sugawara, let me walk with you. ill help carry your stuff.” I smiled at my best friend.

Sugawara: “Sounds good, I’d really appreciate that.” Daichi took one of the bags off by shoulder, being careful of Hinata. We started walking towards our homes, talking about volleyball and other things. But one topic came up that I’d completely forgotten about recently.

Daichi: “So Sugawara, what’s your plan after school. After all Graduation is in three weeks.” I froze for a second before continuing to walk.

Sugawara: “Well I haven’t really been thinking about it recently. With everything that’s happened recently. But I wanted to go to a university in Tokyo…” I trailed off thinking about Hinata being alone, “W-what about you Daichi?”

Daichi: “Well while we where away my mum called. I’ve gotten into the **** Police Academy.”

Sugawara: “WOW Daichi that’s amazing. Congratulations!”

Daichi: “Thank you Suga.” Daichi smiled but then his face went serious, “So what are you going to do Sugawara? You didn’t really give me an answer. I know as soon as I asked your mind went straight to thinking of Hinata.” I looked down at the sleeping boy in my arms.

Sugawara: “Well I know I want to be a teacher; I’ve always wanted too and the university’s I applied to are all great. But… their all quite far away.” I trailed off…

Daichi: “Sugawara,” I looked over to see Daichi wearing his serious face, “I know your worried about Hinata and what’s happened to him. But I’m sure he won’t want you to give up on anything for him.” I looked at the sleeping boy in my arms. I knew Daichi was right, but I still wasn’t sure. “Look If your really worried just talk to him okay.”

Sugawara: “How did you know?”

Daichi: “We have been friends for three years; I’ve gotten good at reading you over the years.” We both laughed.

Sugawara: “I guess your right. No, I know your right…” I fell silent for a moment, “I’ll talk to him.” I looked at Daichi who nodded in approval. We walked what little distance was left in peaceful silence.

When we arrived, I took Hinata up to our room and laid him down. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead. Before heading back down to Daichi, who was talking with Mum. They talked a little more before Daichi went home. I spoke to mum a bit more before she handed me a letter. A collage application letter.

………….

I walked up to my room and saw Hinata sitting up a little. I walked up and sat on the bed. Hinata’s face was lit by the pale moon. It made him look as soft as ever, especially his smile. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He blushed but it was barely visible, thanks to the moon though I saw it. I got up and grabbed Hinata a shirt of mine, tossing it to him. I changed myself into a large top and some shorts.

I went back to the bed lying down and pulling Hinata into my chest. He snuggled into my chest and we fell asleep in one another’s arms. I know we have a big talk coming up but it can wait until morning at least.


	42. Under the Tree

Hinata: “Koushi that’s amazing! I’m so proud of you!.. But why do you look sad?”

Sugawara: “Hinata… the school is in Tokyo… id have to move there…” I looked away, sadness taking over my face. “Id… Id have to leave your side…” I felt the air go thick for a moment.

Hinata: “Koushi,” Hinata pulled my face to face him, “You have to go. This will help you reach your dream.” He looked brave but behind his eyes he was sad.

Sugawara: “But Hinata I don’t want to leave you. I love you so dam much.”

Hinata: “Koushi you can’t give up on your dreams for me. I love you so much too, but you have to do this.” His sadness became more obvious. I looked at him closely and leaning in slowly and kissing him.

Sugawara: “I love you so much Shoyo.”

Hinata: “I love you too Koushi.” We kissed again and, in that moment, I knew everything would be ok and I think he did too. “You have to go.”

Sugawara: “I will.”

~~ Time skip to Graduation and all the sadness it will have ~~

All: “THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE DONE FOR US!” The team was in tears, even Tsukishima. The Three of the Third years all cried and everyone had a group hug. It was a hard goodbye but after everything that happened at Nationals it wasn’t a sad goodbye. It was a happy goodbye.

Everyone was talking, mainly about good times and not losing contact, until I was pulled aside by Sugawara. He didn’t say anything, but he pulled me out of the gym. He put a blindfold on me and held my hand walking me somewhere.

Nishinoya: “Where are they going?”

Daichi: “Secret.” ‘Good luck.’

……

Hinata: “Sugawara what are you doing? Where are you taking me?”

Sugawara: “You will see soon.” I was confused but I just walked along. It wasn’t long until we went up a small hill and we stopped. He let my hands go. “Okay take the blind fold off.” I slipped it off. Infront of me, Sugawara stood there under a cherry blossom tree. The blossoms flittered down around us. It was very pretty but Suga was prettier.

Hinata: “Wow this is so pretty. But why did you bring me here?” he was silent a moment before he spoke.

All this is Suga talking

Hinata I brought you here to tell you something,

Something I’ve never told anyone but you,

Something I’ve never done before now,

Hinata Shoyo I love you,

Ill always love you,

But I’m about to leave and we won’t be able to see each other as much,

But I don’t want to leave You,

I want to be yours and you to be mine,

Even if I’m hours away,

I know we are still young,

but I want to be with you forever,

So I want to give you this as a promise,

(He pulls out a simple silver ring with a small silver heart)

A promise that no matter how far away we are,

Ill always love you,

A promise that no matter how hard everything gets,

Ill always love you,

And a promise that no matter how long it takes to be together again.

Ill always love you,

So I hope you will accept this ring and accept my promises.

I was shocked in the best way possible. My heart filled with happiness and love. As I listened to everything Koushi said, I couldn’t stop the smile on my face. as he held out the ring and asked me to accept it, I couldn’t hold back the happy tears from rolling down my face. I was so happy more than words could describe.

Hinata: “Yes. Koushi I love you so much. I’ll wear this every day. And I promise that as long as I wear this ring, I promise the same things to you.” Sugawara smiled as wide as me. He softly grabbed my hand and slid the ring on my pointer finger. I looked him right in the eyes and he rested his hand on my face, wiping my happy tears away. he leaned in and kissed me softly.

Sugawara: “I love you Hinata Shoyo.”

Hinata: “I love you too Sugawara Koushi.” He took my hand and we walked back to the gym. Everyone was still there and as we walked in Nishinoya, Tanaka and Yamaguchi came up to me. They immediately noticed this ring and they all went crazy! All yelling and asking what happened, if Suga and I got engaged and why it was on the wrong finger and hand. Sugawara was talking to a celebrating Daichi and Asahi.

Hinata: “It’s a promise ring. To say we will always love each other, even when were apart.”  
Yamaguchi: “Wow Hinata that’s so sweet!” everyone else fussed over it a while but soon classes where back on and we said our ‘final’ goodbye to the third years and headed back to class. I paid all of no attention to the class, instead looking at the ring. It was simple but perfect. I loved it. I hope that everything we have said will be true and we can be together forever.


	43. Day Off

“Hey! Where is Hinata Sempai? He was going to teach me how to Hit like him today!”

Yamaguchi: “He won’t be here today. But I’m sure he will teach you next time.” The first year walked of.

“Hey Captain, why isn’t Hinata Sempai here? He NEVER misses practice, Like EVER.” The second year asked.

Tsukishima: “You should have seen him last year. He stayed here with Kageyama so late he forgot to study, slept in and almost missed the exam.” He snickered and the other club members giggled too. Kageyama blushed, embarrassed because he did it to.

“So Why captain?”

Yamaguchi: “Well he is out with someone quite important today…”

Kageyama: “Wait is it already the 20th!” He cut Yamaguchi. Tsukishima snickered.

Tsukishima: “Yeh sure is dumbass, how could you forget we even had graduation practice today!” Tsukkishima laughed and Yamaguchi snickered. Some other club members chuckled at their sempai’s antics. “Anyway, Sugawara better not chicken out this time.”

Yamaguchi: “Since when did you care babe?”

Tsukishima: “Shut up Yamaguchi”

Yamaguchi: “Gomen Tsukki.”

“Um Sempai’s? what are you all talking about? What is Hinata Sempai doing?”

Yamaguchi: “Well, you know how Hinata wears a ring?” they nodded, “Well…”

…

“SUGAWARA!” I ran up to my boyfriend who was standing up ahead. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He giggled, wrapping his arms around my waist, and leaning down kissing me.

“Hello my Sunshine.” Sugawara giggled. He continued to plant small kisses all over my face. I giggled back. After a moment he took his arms off me and I did the same.

“Ready to go Shoyo?” Sugawara held his hand out with a bright smile. I took his hand.

“Lets go!” we began to walk off heading towards Sugawara’s apartment. We didn’t talk to much, but that was okay. It was peaceful, relaxing, calm. As we walked through the crowded streets of Tokyo, I took in the city.

It was only the 3rd time id visited this part of Tokyo to visit Suga, mainly because of what happened at Nationals. I was a little worried about visiting the city. But after a while Suga helped me to get over it all. I’ve been trying to visit more but with my third year coming to an end soon vie been needing to study more.

Sugawara on the other hand was working hard towards his teaching degree. Ever since he started, he’s been working hard and enjoying it so much. Every time we talk, he always has something interesting to talk about. Weather it be the classes he took or the elementary class he helps to teach. I was always happy to listen to his stories. They always put a smile on my face.

Our relationship has been going great too, we do our best to visit one another as much as we can. But with school its hard to do. But even then, we talk almost every day. Some days texting and others calling for hours. It was hard at times and we both knew it. There where nights where I cried, missing Koushi so dam much. Nights I knew Koushi had cried missing me. but we stayed strong through it all.

We arrived at Suga’s place. It was a small apartment close to his school. He had a roommate for a while, but he was currently living alone. I took my shoes off and Suga did the same. He was about to walk off before I grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to me. I kissed him passionately and he kissed back almost immediately. We kissed for a lot longer than we did at the train station.

Hinata: “Ive been wanting to do that since the last time we parted.” I giggled.

Sugawara: “Me too. I’ve missed your soft lips so much.” I blushed and so did Suga. he kissed me again, deeper this time. I moaned a little into the kiss as Suga’s tongue lipped my lips. I opened my mouth and allowed him to explore my mouth. We both moaned before breaking the kiss, a small string of saliva still connected to our lips. I was panting slightly, out of breath from the kiss. 

Sugawara: “Well let’s go relax for a while. I’ve missed your warm cuddles.” I nodded and we walked into his living room. He turned the Tv on while I grabbed every pillow and blanket, I could find. I placed them around where Suga was already sitting and handed him the blanket before sitting down next to him. Snuggling into his side as he draped the blanket over me. We stayed like that for hours, no care in the world.

Time Skip provided by a very nervous Koushi? Speaking of Sugawara’s POV

I’m so nervous right now. Hinata and I are sitting in a restaurant for a date. But what he doesn’t know is im going to change everything very soon. But I couldn’t focus on it just yet and instead focus on my adorable boyfriend. We where talking about anything coming to mind.

His smile is so gorgeous, and I can’t look away from it. His occasional giggle made me blush, its so adorable. And just everything about him made me melt. Sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve him. And now I’m sitting here, nervous as all fuck, waiting for the right moment.

Hinata: “MMM this is soo good!”

Sugawara: “I’m glad you like it. As soon as I heard about this place, I knew I had to bring you here.” Hinata blushed a little but just kept eating his food. We finished out food and I paid before we headed to a park nearby.

The park had a small area with benches and a playground. But behind all of it was a long path. It was surrounded by trees, fairy lights strung from them above the path. As well as a few benches along the paths edge. It’s very gorgeous and romantic. We walked along, Hinata and my hands intertwined. We walked past lots of people until reaching an area with no one around. It was peaceful, the only sounds where our voices and the quiet sounds from the trees.

‘time’

Sugawara: “Shoyo,” he stopped walking and looked up at me. “I have something for you.” Hinata looked a little confused. But as I pulled out the item, confusion went to shock, a happy shock. I got down on one knee and opened the black box in my hand.

“Shoyo, the past two years have been amazing. I’ve loved every moment we have spent together, even if we weren’t physically together. I know its been hard at times, but we made it through together. I want to spend forever with you, through everything. So Hinata Shoyo

Will you marry me?

YES!


	44. Happy Endings

Its been 5 years since the best day of my life. And since them so much has changed but at the same time nothing did. About a year after I graduated, we got married and it was gorgeous. I was wearing white while Suga wore black and I swear I fell in love with him again. I had five amazing bridesmaids; Yamaguchi, Yachi, Helen, Annie and Iris.

The three cops and I had become quite close friends, especially when Daichi joined their team. They always talked about how they were still making Kurosawa suffer and it always made me laughed. They all helped me to not freak out from nerves and excitement. Everything was perfect that day and only one day made me happier…

Hinata: “All right everyone I have to get going! I’ll see you all tomorrow.” I waived at my team as I went to leave. I’ve just finished up training for the day. As I stood around talking with my teammates, I checked my phone. 5:30pm.

Bukoto: “CYA HINATA! SAY HI TO EVERYONE FOR ME!” He shouted as loud as always.

Akaashi: “Bokuto please be quieter. Bye Hinata” Akaashi walked past me as he entered the gym. I heard Bokuto’s excited voice got quieter as I walked away, giggling at his excitement.

I’m a player on the MSBY black jackals and its amazing. I’m having so much fun playing with everyone. I’ve also played with japan. two years in a row! But this year I didn’t even try out. I have something better to spend my time on. Much to Sugawara’s concern at first, but after much convincing, he eventually was convinced I was ok with it. I jumped in my car and headed for home.

‘Koushi should be finishing up work soon. I hope it was a good day. And I hope their day was good too.’ I thought as I was driving. Koushi finished his teaching degree two years after we got married, Oh and I took his last name 😊. I took his name.

He is now a Elementary school teacher. He teaches 1st graders, and he loves it. His kids are usually pretty good and he always has a story. Every time I listen to his stories, it just makes me happy that I told him to go that day. As I stopped at a light my phone pinged and I had a look it, was from Koushi. So as the light flicked green, I drove through and pulled over to have a look. (drive safe kids)

From Koushi <3

Hey Babe, my meeting is running a little long so I will be a bit later. Hope you don’t mind making dinner tonight?

To Koushi <3

I don’t mind baby. It’s ok! Cant wait to see you both xx

I got back on the road again, thinking about that to cook when I go home. As I was thinking my mind drifted to them. It made me smile as I drove, and a lightbulb went off. Once I got home, I ran inside, showering quickly and beginning dinner.

After high school I decided to study cooking and hospitality. Id always enjoyed cooking and it was a nice back up career. It was all very interesting too. I learned all sorts of cool stuff and I was able to get a part-time job working in a small café. Well able isn’t the best, more like Yamaguchi was opening a café and hired me on as a chef, BUT in my defence he did say I was better than a lot of candidates.

My mind wondered a while as I continued to cook dinner and after not too long it was ready. I smiled to myself and began getting everything set up. 7:00pm. Just as id finished setting up I heard the sound of the front door being opened. I ran up to the door.

Sugawara: “Were home!”

Hinata: “Koushi! Welcome home.” I ran up to him, giving him a hug and light kiss. He wrapped one arm around me as the other was already holding a small hand. I bent down and held my arms open, “Welcome home my boy.” Our son ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

Son: “Hi Daddy!” I ruffled his hair and he giggled

Sugawara: “Haru dear, show Daddy what you did at school today.”

Haru: “Oh right!” He left me and dug through his bad pulling out something, “I made this for you and Papa!” he held up a drawing. It had him holding onto two hands. One went up to a picture labelled ‘papa’. Koushi had been drawn holding a small book, wearing his favourite outfit, and teaching glasses. The other was labelled Daddy. It was me. I was holding a volleyball under my arm and wearing my MSBY black jackal’s uniform. We all had smiles and above our heads was some writing.

‘My Happy family’

Hinata: “Oh Haru this is so awesome!” I picked him up and spun him around in the air. He giggled.

Haru: “I’m glad you like it daddy.”

Hinata: “Like it? I LOVE it!” I pulled him down onto a hug, he hugged back. Koushi came up to us and wrapped his arms around us.

Haru: “FAMILY HUG!” he giggled and Koushi and I kissed his head. His stomach rumbled and we all giggles then we split apart and I put Haru down. “Daddys yummy cooking now?”

Sugawara: “Something smells amazing Sho. Sorry I couldn’t cook tonight.” He sounded a little guilty.

Hinata: “Its fine Koushi I’m always happy to cook for my two-favourite people.” Koushi leaned down and kissed me again. We went into the kitchen and I plated up the food. Setting a smaller plate in front of Haru and the others where Koushi and I where to sit.

“Thank you for the food.”

……….

Sugawara: “Well, Haru is asleep.” Koushi came into the kitchen where I was. I’d just finished cleaning and was making us some tea. I handed one to him and we headed to the lounge room. I grabbed a blanket and we sat down snuggled in it, turning on a movie.

As I watched the movie, my mind wandered. I thought of everything that had happened over the past 8 years. Well not everything, just everything id done with suga.

The Day I met him.

The day he saved me on the side of the road.

The day he stood up for me.

the day we became a couple.

The day he saved me from my home.

The day he gave me a promise ring.

The day he proposed to me.

The day we got married.

The day we adopted Haru.

And every other special moment I have shared with him since

And now…

I finally have a happy family.

Hinata: “Koushi…” I snuggled into his side, looking up at him

Sugawara: “Hmm?” he looked down at me.

“I love you so much.” We shared a tender kiss.

“Thank you… for letting me finally have a happy family.”


End file.
